Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 - Black, White, Blue
by waterlily12
Summary: Mei is such a nervous wreck that even her mom admitted that. With her old life behind her, she wants to be isolated but that wouldn't go as plan. Mei meets two boys-both have...wild personalities-and her adventure begins. How will Mei deal with the return of Team Plasma? Join them or fight them? Rated T...maybe? Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

Chapter 1 - The beginning

**I'm going to see if I can write in third person**

* * *

_Two years after the incident of Team Plasma, things have slowly begun to recover. But the environment changed to fit not only the Unova region pokemon but pokemon from other regions as well. Why is that so? It is because of the clash between the two dragons of ideal and truth. The mighty beings clash until there is a clear winner._

* * *

"Mei!" Someone calls. "Come help me with these boxes!"

A girl appears behind a moving truck, moping. She have her hair tied in two buns with long strands at the end and wearing a pink visor.

"Why can't we have at least the pokemon from the moving agency help us?" She whine.

"That is not how we should treat them as." Her mom snaps. "Now carry these to our new house."

Mei sighs and takes the boxes from her mom's hands.

"We wouldn't be here if we moved." She mutter, quiet enough to not be heard by her mother.

* * *

**In another part of town**

"Hey Kyouhei!" Someone in the group of girls has called out while surrounding someone. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Nah, nothing special." The boy in the middle answers. He has plenty of messy brown hair that is held up by a red visor,. He wears a short-sleeved blue jacket with baggy beige shorts; he is also wearing something else underneath but why he wears a swimsuit underneath is anyone's guess. The answer seems to have triggered an argument among the girls about who will be able to spent time with him.

"Now, now." Kyouhei tries to calm them down. "One at a time please."

Then there is a stop and they look up to see someone that have purple spike hair standing up all over.

"Sorry, Mr. Popular is gonna come with me."He says putting a thumb to himself.

Kyouhei sighs. "Hugh, I don't feel like battling right now."

"You shouldn't force Kyouhei to battle all the time!" One for the girls argued.

"Are you trying to bully poor Kyouhei?" Another one says.

"Too bad." He starts to take Kyouhei by the scuffs and drag him away.

"Kyouhei!" The group of girls called out.

"Appreciate effort!" Kyouhei smiles and waves to the group of girls.

...

"Do we have to do this?" Kyouhei asks, putting his hands behind his head.

"Better than being with girls all day."

"I...would prefer that than battling any day."

Hugh rolls his eyes. "Your such a womanizer."

"Hey," Kyouhei says, picking up a scent. "I smell the scent of rose!"

Hugh facepalms, "Not now….We still have to battle!"

As they walk along, they see a girl carrying boxes and trying balance the tower she is holding. In that instant Kyouhei disappears from Hugh.

"HEY!" Hugh screams as he sees his friend heading towards the girl.

...

"Need any help?"

"Eep!" Mei, startled by the voice, drops all the boxes. She then sees a spiky brown hair with a red visor.

"Did I scare you?" He put on a smile. Mei nervously nods, wondering who is this guy and sees another one coming in the distance.

"We don't have time for this!" The other boy calls.

"We have all day." The one in red visor says airily. "By the way, I'm Kyouhei and that friend of mine is Hugh."

"Umm...I'm Mei…" She then crouches down to grab the boxes.

Hugh, getting impatient, drags both Kyouhei and Mei away. "I'll just take you with us since Kyouhei won't be budging any time soon!"

"Wh-what?!" Mei screech and wonder how she got into this.

* * *

Mei sighs as the two boys and her stand around a battle field.

"My mom is gonna kill me for wondering off without telling her..."She mumbles.

"Did you move here recently?" Kyouhei asks trying to start a conversation. Mei nods in answer.

"Just today."

"Okay! Let's go!" Hugh's loud voice made the girl jump. Kyouhei puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get use to him."

"Wh-why am I here anyways?" Mei says nervously.

"Cuz Charmer boy there won't leave a new girl alone!" Hugh shouts back from the field. "And you look like a decent trainer!"

She tilts her head. "Charmer boy?"

"Kyouhei! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Kyouhei answers. "Battle freak."

"What did you say?!" Hugh shouts while stomping the ground in frustration.

"Nothing." Kyouhei raises his hand up then walks to the opposite end of the field. They threw their pokeballs up, their pokemon materializes and the battle starts.

"I should just leave since they're not paying attention." Mei murmurs and turn to walk away from the freaks but ended up bumping into something or someone.

"Oopsie! Sorry~!" She looks up to see and blonde girl with a big green hat.

"Um...Hi?"

"Battling on school ground without consent is unforgivable." Another one says. Mei looks the the girl's right to see a young man with a tie. The two didn't look to be any older than two years from her.

"Wait...school?" Mei asks.

"So the ruckus was coming from here." He says.

The girl slap the guy's shoulder, "C'mon Cheren, you know you wanted to see the action!"

"Um who are you guys?" Mei squeaks.

"Oh sorry!" Bianca answers. "My name is Bianca and Mr. Serious guy here is Cheren!"

Cheren fix his glasses, "Hello." Then turns to the field.

Mei was too nervous to say anything else.

"Your friends certainly have skills." He comments.

"W-we're not...really friends." Mei sweatdrops but they didn't pay attention to what she said.

"I remember when we were like that!" Bianca says while watching the two boys fight.

"Pignite!" Hugh shouts, which made Mei cringe a bit, as his pokemon falls to the ground.

"Good job Dewott!" Kyouhei says upon returning his pokemon. Bianca applauds which took the boys' attention.

"That was fantastic!"

"Uh thanks?" Hugh replies.

"But the fact that you have used the place without permission..." Cheren says, closing his eyes and fixing his tie.

"Hey! I did get permission!"

"No, not really." Kyouhei says causally. "You dragged us through the place, knocking stuff over and shouting: _WE'RE GOING TO USE THE BATTLE GROUND!_"

He crosses his arms, "Seriously, this happens every time you challenge me to a battle."

Hugh glances away to avoid the embarrassment.

Mei sweatdrops, "This happens all the time?!"

"For that, you will-" Cheren is cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Hugh interrupts. "Mei, battle me!"

"E-EH?!" Mei jumps into a startle position.

"I healed my pokemon with potions so don't even complaint!" Hugh shouts. Mei's head drops as dark vertical lines hang on her head.

"I'm...not a trainer..."

"What...?" Hugh blinks.

"I-I...don't ave a pokemon..." Mei squeaks, everybody stares with blank faces.

"WHAT?!" Hugh screams, which made Mei close her eyes, cover her ears, and drop down to her feet in fright. Hugh stomps furiously on the ground.

"HOW DO YOU _NOT_ HAVE A POKEMON?!"

_Why did we have to move..._ Me thought sourly, her body shaking. A hand is placed in front of the trembling Mei, she opens her eyes and look up. It's Kyouhei.

"Calm down," He says soothingly and putting on a charming smile. "Just ignore him."

Calming down, Mei takes his hand and Kyouhei helps her up. Bianca comes up.

"Its not that big of a deal," She smiles. "I can fix it!"

"Bianca..." Cheren is about to say something but the girl turns to face him. "I know what I'm doing!"

She then turns back to Mei and holds out a cylindrical capsule.

"Ta-da~!" The capsule opens and inside, it displays three pokeballs. Mei looks from the pokeballs to Bianca then back again.

"W-what's this?"

"You can use one of these in battle!"

"W-WHAT?!" She screeches and steps back. "I-I-I c-can't...!"

She begins to fidget but a hand is placed on her shoulder, Mei looks back to see the spiky haired boy grin.

"Just try it! It's only one battle!" He encourages. Mei looks back at the pokeballs.

_Sure...why not...it's only one battle..._ She then blindly choose a pokeball.

"Hey Hugh! You can stop your fussing now!" Kyouhei call out. "She is ready to go!"

"Great!" Hugh stops his stomp. "Let's battle!"

The nervous girl sighs and sulks to the battle field, then turns to Cheren to see if she can get out of this.

"Didn't you say that we can't battle without permission?"

"Don't worry about it!" Bianca calls. "He isn't stopping you right now is he?"

Cheren stays silent.

"I guess not..." Mei mutters.

"Alright Pignite, go!" Hugh throws his pokeball out to sent Pignte into battle again. Mei was about to do the same but her grip wasn't tight so the pokeball slips. She tries to catch it but she keeps on fumbling. The others sweatdrops as they watch her. Mei finally catches the ball moments later to faceplant herself on the ground. The others cringe at the crash. The pokeball roll out of her hand and the pokemon inside materializes.

"Sniv!" The pokemon cries out and Mei sits up. Everybody else drops to the ground.

"A snivy!" Hugh shouts, bolting up.

"Eep!" Mei gets startled at Hugh's loud voice.

"Take a deep breath and relax Mei!" Kyouhei calls out to her. "Just pretend he is a pineapple or something!"

"Pfftt... hahaha!" Bianca cracks up.

"What did you say Palm tree?!" Hugh points at him.

Bianca holds onto her stomach, "You guys are hilarious!"

"Bianca..." Cheren is ashamed at his friend's behavior.

"S-sorry! Continue!" Bianca catches her breath as she said it. The small argument made it worst for Mei. Snivy sense her trainer's uneasiness so she lets out a vine to comfort her.

"Sni Snivy." Snivy says cooly. Mei looks at her then smiles weakly.

"S-sorry Snivy, I'm not very good with this." She says. "But thank you!"

"Are we gonna battle or are we gonna battle?!" Hugh shouts.

"There isn't another choice is there?" Mei stands up, becoming more calm now. She and Snivy share a look and nod. "We're ready!"

Alright Pignite!" Hugh fist pumps in front of him. "Flame charge!"

"Jump out of the way!" As Pignite charges in with a flaming body, Snivy jumps and does a somersault in the air.

"Vine whip at he's feet!" Snivy extends a pair of vines while still in midair and wrap them around Pignite's feet.

"Now do your best to slam him to the ground!"

THUMP!

Somehow, the little grass type pokemon manages to lift the heavy Pignite up despite her small size. Snivy them salm Pignite to the ground in the opposie side of where he was. The pokemon lands onto the ground moments later. Hugh was flabbergasted by this.

"Get up and use tackle!" Pignite stands and charge at Snivy once more.

"Trip him!" Snivy lowers to the ground and trips Pignite with the swipe of her tail. Because of this, Pignite faceplants onto the ground, taking damage.

"Sni." Snivy says, calm and collected.

Pignite wobbles up and glare at the grass pokemon.

"Use Leer!" Snivy leers back at Pignite, making him shiver.

"Now tackle!" Mei grass pokemon quickly headbutts Pignite at his lowered guard.

"Pignite! Don't let Snivy get to you!" Pignite stands back up though exhausted.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!" Though Snivy was able to move out of the way, the flame burns her tail a little.

"Sni..." Snivy trembles in anger and shoots her vine out, wrap Pignite with one and slaps him furiously with the other.

"Umm..." Mei goes back to her trembling self as she sees the furious Snivy. Both pokemon are exhausted - Pignite by the slaps, Snivy by the burn - and faints. The fell with a thump which made Mei jump. Hugh is dumbfounded and everyone else gawks at the result.

Mei fidgets, _Maybe...that was a bit too far..._

Bianca claps and walks over to Mei, "That was quite the performance!"

"I-I-..." Mei stammers. The blonde looks down at Snivy.

"It looks like Snivy have taken a liking to you!"

"Sniv." Sniv turns her head in response, Bianca smiles.

"How about you taking care of Snivy?"

"Huh?" Mei looks at her stupidly. "But but...isn't it your pokemon?"

Bianca shakes her head and smile. "Snivy is one of the three pokemon Prof. Juniper entrusted to me so that I could find trainers that will take care of them!" She then calls over Kyouhei and Hugh.

"Since you guys have shown great skills in battle," Bianca pulls out two rectangular dvices. "I would like your help in these pokedexes!"

The three blinks.

"Though I only have two at the moment so you guys will have to decide who gets them."

* * *

**Uh oh, who's gonna go without a pokedex?**

**Meh...I couldn't think of a good title for this story yet.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rough Start

Chapter 2 - Rough Start

* * *

Mei stares at the pokedexes and the Snivy.

_What am I going to go?!_

"I don't care if I get a pokedex or not but if those two go on a journey then I will too!" Hugh states.

"Why does it depend on us?" Kyouhei asks.

"Because, there is something I want to do and you two can come in handy!"

Kyouhei sighs, "So we're just tools?" Then he straightens up. "Well, if Mei goes then I'll go too!"

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" She jumps aback. "W-WHY ME?!"

"Because I wouldn't mind traveling with someone as cute as you!" Kyouhei grins.

Hugh facepalms, "Typical."

"So it's all on you Mei!" Bianca chirps. Everyone stares at Mei with makes her tremble even more.

"Um..."

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Hugh shouts, Mei gets startled by that then gets panicky.

"You shouldn't rush a girl like that." Kyouhei argues.

"Um..." Mei trembles. "Oh hey, look at the time! I gotta go before my mom notices that I'm gone!"

She dashes off, leaving dust behind. "Byyeeee!"

The four cough then look up to see Mei had already disappear.

"She can run." Cheren states.

"Isn't that obvious." Hugh says sarcastically.

"We need to go after her!  
Kyouhei says then runs off.

"Chasing off after a gril.." Hugh scoffs then run off as well.

"Heeyy! What for us!" Bianca and Cheren ran after them.

...

"M-mom?!" Mei arrives to where she had left all the boxes on the ground to see her mom picking them up.

"Where have you been?" She fakes a smile. "You had me worry!"

"I'm so sorry!" Mei bows. "I got-"

"HEY!" Mei jumps at the scream.

_Not him..._

"You went off with a boy?" Her smile twitch.

"N-no!" Mei waves her hands in front of her. "You got the wrong idea!"

"Then please, explain."Her mom says, a hint of anger hinted in the words.

"Um um..." Mei says nervously. "I don't know where to start..."

"Start somewhere." Her mom demands.

"Hey!" Kyouhei catches up. "You left Snivy behind!"

He holds up the Snivy up to Mei.

"Mei Rosa..." Mei's mom's voice tremble in anger.

"Eep! Last name!" Mei bent down her knees and cover her ears for what is about to come.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Mei's mom couldn't keep calm composure anymore. Kyouhei flinch at her scream then leans down. Snivy hops down calmly and walk over to her trainer.

"Is that your mom?" He asks. Mei nods silently and tremble in the wake of her mom's anger.

"She looks like she can be your sister!"

That comment had an effect on Mei's mom.

"Oh dear! You really think so?" Mei's mom put her hands on her cheeks and smile sweetly.

"Absolutely!" Kyouhei puts on a charming smile. Mei looks up with a blank expression.

"E-eh?" She had no idea what just happened.

"Mei, you can get up now."

Mei nods absentmindedly and wobble up.

"You can thank me later." Kyouhei whispers in her ears. Mei looks at him with a bewilder look.

"Mei! Kyouhei!" Hugh catches up too. Mei's mom began to snap again.

"Two...?" Her smile twitch. Mei sighs as her head drapes down.

_How did I get into this..._

"Outta way, outta way, OUTTA WAAAYYYY!" Someone came dashing towards them.

"Bianca!"

Mei barely looks up when she is knocked into the nearby fountain.

"Mei!" Kyouhei, Hugh, and her mom shouts in unison. Mei sits up from the water and cough some out.

"Why me..."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Bianca bows repeatedly.

"You really need to work on that Bianca." Cheren jogs up to them. Kyouhei and Hugh helps Mei out of the water. She looks at herself.

"A-achoo!" Mei sneezes as a breeze comes. She shivers and hug herself.

"Let's get you changed before you catch a cold." Her mom sighs. Mei nods and she starts walking towards her house.

"You guys may come as well." Her mom says.

"Hey...aren't you..."Bianca says, beginning to recognize her.

"We'll chat once we're there.

She says calmly. Bianca and Cheren nods, upon returning Snivy into her pokeball, they followed them. The two boys stare at each other, wondering what is going on.

* * *

After changing into similar clothes and drying her hair, Mei walks absentmindedly down stairs and into the living room. She hears chattering so she looks forward to see Kyouhei, Hugh, Bianca, and Cheren al sitting on the couch. Her mom coming from the kitchen with tea.

"Sorry, we just moved in so the place is still full of boxes." She says.

"It's all good!" Bianca chirps.

"By the way Bianca, your eyes are in such a beautiful color of emerald!" Kyouhei compliments.

"Thank you!"

Cheren tries to keep his cool and drink his tea but he had the cup in a death grip.

"There you go again." Hugh roll his eyes then finally notices Mei standing by the entrance to the living room.

"What's up with your hair?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Everyone looks to where Hugh is pointing and finally notices that Mei had came it.

"My...hair...?" Mei looks absentmindedly up at her mess of brown hair and freak out.

"A-AAAHHHHHH!" She screeches while trying to cover the mess but it's impossible.

"For Arceus's sake, did you forget to think again?" Mei's mom puts a hand to her forehead. "Sometimes I worry about your future..."

Mei's face heats up and she runs up stairs.

"Forgive her, that child's mind wanders off sometimes." Her mom sigh in worry.

"Wow...her hair looked like a Vullaby had made a nest in there combined with frizzyness made by static shook." Hugh says. Kyouhei elbows his sides.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Moments later, they heard a scream follow by a series of thumps.

"Sounds like she trip off the stairs." Mei's mom shakes her head tiredly. "Maybe we should've got a house without stairs..."

All of them turn just in time to see Mei faceplant herself onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"I-I'm h-here!" Mei sits up and rubs her aching head.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asks over by the couch. Mei nods nervously, walks over to where they are and sit down with her mom at the opposite couch.

"She's as clumsy as you." Cheren states.

"Eheheh..." Bianca sweatdrops. "It's been a while since I seen you Ms...ummm!"

"Yes, it has. And please you can just call me Natalie, you don't have to be so formal!" Natalie smiles. "I never got the chance to thank you for last time."

"How are this going with..." Cheren trails off. Natalie looks down and frown.

"Uh your daughter must have taken after you!" Bianca says, sensing the need to change the subject. "She has great battling skills!"

Natalie looks at her daughter. "You battled?...Using a pokemon?"

"Um..." Mei looks down and fidgets with her hand. "Y-yes..."

"How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"...Plenty..." Mei had her eyes hid under her visor and purse her lips. Kyouhei and Hugh exchange a confuse look wonder why Mei couldn't battle even though she is pretty good at it.

"I...won't do it again..."

"Hold on a sec." Cheren interrupts. "Are you sure you guys don't ever want to rely on pokemon ever again?"

"After what happened two years ago, yes." Natalie answers.

"Didn't the two dragons fought two years ago?" Kyouhei mutters, trying to figure something out.

"Um..." Bianca stands up and bow. "If you don't mind...I would like Mei to help with Prof. Juniper's research for the pokedexes!"

Mei and her mom blinks.

"What's this all of-"

"Please! Like Cheren and I did two years ago, I'm sure Mei will learn a lot on her travel!"

"I'm sure you have good intentions but I can't allow it." Natalie replies. "Mei is a nervous wreck! I'm worry that she can't survive out there alone!"

Mei hid her eyes under her visor again and frown.

"But she can learn while traveling!" Bianca adds in.

"Bianca..." Cheren furrow his eyebrows.

"You and Mei reminds me of how my papa didn't want me to go on my own and insist that I stay home." Bianca explains. "And I prove that I am more than capable of taking care of myself and making my own decisions!"

"You don't understand, what if someone-"

"Don't worry mom, I won't."

"Why can't and don't you want to go?' Kyouhei asks, his tone different than usual.

"Because...like mom said...I can't handle the outside world." Mei lies but Kyouhei can see straight pass that.

"Excuse me." Mei stood up and speed walk out, Kyouhei notices a glint of tear on her face.

"Please, choose another one to help with the research." Natalie plead. "Mei didn't-"

"Let's stop for now." Cheren suggests. "If Mei changes her mind, please contact us."

"Would you at least let Mei have this Snivy?" Bianca asks. "This pokemon have grown to like her."

Natalie stares at the pokeball for a long while and finally nods slowly. "You guys act older than you actually are."

"It's from the experiences." Cheren replies. "C'mon, let's go."

Bianca hands Snivy's pokeball to Natalie and followed Cheren out. Mei's mom looks at the two boys that are still in the room.

"I'm guessing you would like a word with Mei?" They nod.

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks!" The two headed up stairs and stopped in front of a room that have a sign saying [Mei's Room]

Kyouhei knocks on the door, "Mei?" Silence returns the knocking.

"I know you're in there, I heard the scraping of a chair."

"Go away."

"Aw c'mon Mei! Let us in!" Hugh shouts.

"Shut up you loud mouth pineapple head freak." She says through the door. "Don't you talk to me with so much familiarity."

"What?!" Hugh is taken aback. "Look who's talking donut head!"

"Okay...we'll just go." Kyouhei says, sensing it would be useless since Hugh would only make it worst. Mei watches, from the window, as the two boys leave from their house.

"I..." Mei curls up into a ball on her bed and doze off minutes later. The door to her room creep open and her mom places the pokeball on her desk.

* * *

"Hm..." Mei wakes up later to the sound of knocking. She turns her attention to her window, heading over to open it.

"What are you...!" She is flabbergasted to see Kyouhei standing on the roof of her room.

"C'mon!" Kyouhei grabs Mei's hand and pulls her out to stand by the window. "Tell me you don't want to go out to see this?"

Mei looks up to see a beautiful sunset. Kyouhei then promptly scoop her up and jump all the way down then starts running.

"Are you even human?!" Mei squeaks.

"This is nothing, I know someone who can jump off cliffs!" Kyouhei answers.

"EH?!" Mei looks with shock. "And where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see!" He grins. Running all the way to the other side of the city, he stops at the bottom of stairs.

"That's a lot of stairs..." Mei comments while think what kind of injury she will have if she trip and fall on this set of stairs. Kyouhei moves onto sprinting up while carring Mei and she wonders how anyone can b so athletic.

"I wanted to show you this!" Kyouhei says, putting Mei down by the rails. "This is Aspertia's famous Lookout point!"

The lookout overlooks a panoramic view of a scenic landscape featuring trees, a lake in the foreground, and a mountain range in the background. It took the breath out of Mei.

"It's so pretty!" She smiles.

"You look cuter this way!" Kyouhei grins. Mei gives him a startle look.

"D-don't give me that sweet talk of yours." She turns away. Kyouhei turns to the ladscape.

"Do you like this view?" Mei nods.

"If you travel, you'll see more places like this!"

Mei turns and stares at him, "Is this about me not wanting to go?"

"I'm wondering why a girl who can tie with a Pignite using a Snivy says she can't handle going off on her own!"

"And I'm wondering who in their right mind would jump of a two story building with a girl in his arms." Mei counters.

"I bet you can do that too." Kyouhei replies. "You ran pretty fast that time."

"Hmph!" Mei turns to the view. They both watch the sunset for a moment before Mei opens her mouth.

"It's not that I don't want to...I'm just scared..."

"Of what?"

"Of being around strangers and pokemon." Mei answers. Kyouhei reach out a hand to Mei.

"You wouldn't be if I'm with you."

Mei turns a little pink then steer her head away in annoyance. "How can I trust you? We just meet today and you took me out of me room without a warning!"

Kyouhei takes Mei's hand and puts something in it. "You can trust me."

Mei looks at her hand and sees a pink pokedex, she looks up to see him holding onto a blue one.

"How did you..."

"I asked Bianca for them, I told her that I would give it to you!"

"N-no! I-I c-can't!" Me stammers.

"Please," He put both of his hands onto Mei's shoulders. "It would be fun working on it with you!"

Mei stares into his eyes and absentmindedly said, "Kay..."

She covers her mouth, "Why did I just say that?"

"You agreed and there's no going back!" Kyouhei grins.

"B-but you tricked me!" Mei accuses.

"How about this, if I beat you in a battle then you'll come with me?"

"Um..." Mei pokes her finger. "I don't have-"

"Let's go, you needa tell your mom!" He takes Mei's hand and drag her to the stairs. "Wanna race this time?"

Upon hearing the word Mei puts on a competitive smile.

"I'm going to leave you in the dust." And she gets into a running position.

"Been there done that." Kyouhei says causally and gets ready too. _Her personality changed._

"Go!" They raced down the stairs and to anyone's shock, Mei didn't trip on one and fall. Both of them stops at the same time at the bottom, panting.

"A tie." Kyouhei pants. Mei nods, holding onto her knees. They walk through town after catching their breath.

"Kyouhei!" Two girls call from across the street. All of a sudden, Kyouhei disappears in a blink and begin fluttering with the girls. Mei sweatdrop.

"Can I really trust this guy?" She mutters to herself. "His personality is...strange."


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble at Floccesy Ranch

Chapter 3 - Trouble on Floccesy Ranch

**Okay...I can't do this. I can't do third person ._.**

* * *

Mei's POV

"You want me to get you up?"

"Nah, it's fine." I answer, walking back a few steps before sprinting. After gaining momentum, I made a huge leap onto my roof. "Told you!"

Kyouhei whistles as if impressed.

"Don't mock me!" I pout.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" He smiles. "I'll see you later then?"

"I-I guess..." I said then quickly turn away and head into my room through the window. I slept til morning until I hear something wobble on my desk. I wake up to see a pokeball on it.

"When did that...?" I look through the transparent ball to see Snivy. I stare at it for a while. "Should I really take the chance...?"

Then I remember what Kyouhei said.

_If I beat you in a battle then you'll come with me?_

"..." I take the pokeball and grip it tightly in my hand. I run downstairs-actually, I fell down the stairs- to see mom sitting in the livingroom.

"Mom...?" She turns to look at me with a smile.

"You're awake." She then sees the pokeball in my hand. "You decided even though I did not allow it?"

"Not yet." I state. "If I win against Kyouhei then I won't be going."

Her smile fades but there is still a caring look. "Do your best."

"I will." I reply and race out the door. I see Kyouhei waiting for me as I reach there.

"I been waiting." He smiles.

"Let's cut to the chase." I state, enlarging Snivy's pokeball.

He shrugs. "Okay"

"Snivy!"

"Dewott!"

Our pokemon materializes.

"Snivy, start this off with tackle!"

"Sni!" Snivy charges at the blue otter.

"Dewott, direct combat with razor shell!"

"Tuck under and use vine whip!' Snivy goes under the razor shells and launches out its vine to sent Dewott flying.

"Dewott, use aqua jet!" While in midair, his pokemon is surrounded by water and flies towards Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge it!" Snivy did dodge but the aqua jet turns around and hit. I didn't expect that.

"Use a speedy furry cutter!" Snivy is being slash over and over again.

"Snivy, stop it with your vines!" Snivy wraps the vines around Dewott, stopping it in its tracks.

"Dewott, water gun!" The pokemon shoots a blast of water at Snivy causing her to release her grip.

"Sni!" Snivy shouts, all wet. I grit my teeth.

"Snivy, razor leaf!"

"Water pulse!" The two attacks collide and there is a stalemate.

"Leaf tornado!"

"Dewott, cut down every leaf with furry cutter!" Snivy aims the leaves at Dewott only to be slashed apart.

"Water pulse!" A blue ball with concentrated water shoots straight at Snivy, knocking her down.

"Looks like I win." He said with a winning grin.

"Sni..." Snivy tries to get up but couldn't.

"...I...lost...?" I said absentmindedly, I drop down to my knees and hid my eyes under my visor.

"C'mon, losing isn't that bad!" Kyouhei comforts. "It's not like the end of the world."

I purse my lips. _I couldn't win even if I have the type advantage...he's strong._

"But it means that I'll have to go don't I?" I ask solemnly.

"Yep!" He grins.

"That means...I have to train with pokemon..." I mutter quietly so that he couldn't hear then I hear someone sigh.

"I knew this would happen."

"M-mom?" I turn and look nervously at her. "Y-you saw everything...?"

She walks towards me. "I did, you became rusty." Mom turns to Kyouhei.

"You're stronger than you look."

"Heheh, probably cuz Hugh makes me fight him everyday." He grins, scratching the back of his head.

"Mei, I could see in your eyes that you were trying." She says, expressionless. "But I can also sense hesitation, you wanted to go from the beginning right?"

I nod a little, keeping my eyes on the ground then something is held in front of me. I look up to see a bag.

"You're growing to the point where I can't decide everything for you." Mom smiles. I'm speechless. Did she really...? Can I really..?

"That Snivy also likes you." She says, motioning to Snivy who somehow got to my side.

"You mean it?!"

"As long as someone is there to help you." Mom says with a serious tone. "I still can't trust you with you're clumsiness."

I fell anime-style.

"Don't worry! She has me!" Kyouhei grins, pulling me towards him. I look at him with wide eyes as to say: You can't be serious.

"Sni." Snivy turns her head to the side. My mom chuckles.

"As long as you're with Kyouhei and Snivy, I can relax a little."

"Thanks mom!" I smile and take the bag.

"Let's go tell Hugh!" Kyouhei says, pulling me away. "He's gonna explode if we leave without him!"

"E-EH?!" I screech as I'm being drag away. "S-Snivy! R-return!"

I return Snivy to her pokeball before we're too far away.

...

"So, donut head is going?!" Hugh screams. I cover my ears, trembling at the loudness.

"Will you stop screaming?" I squeak. "And I have a name." He ignores me.

"Alright then, let's go!" He pulls me and Kyouhei away.

_Why do I have to be stuck with these two..._I cry inwardly. We exit out onto Route 19. Hugh screams that he is going to train somewhere and leaves.

"Mei!" I heard someone call me. I turn around to see mom and a little girl.

"Don't forget your X-Transceiver." She hands me the device.

"Okay thanks!" I chirp.

"Also, keep this with you." Mom passes me a weird shaped necklace. "It's for luck, you'll need it."

I sweatdrop. "Thanks...I guess..." I put on the necklace.

"Umm...Miss, Kyouhei," THe little girl speaks up and hands us two maps. "Could you give one of them to my brother Hugh? He might get lost without it."

"What's the other one for?" I ask.

"For you two, in case you get lost too" The little girl answers.

I fall down. "No one has trust in me..."

"Let's go!" Kyouhei says, I nod.

"I'll see you mom!" I wave goodbye. "And don't worry, we'll give it to him!"

"Thank you!" The little girl reply loudly. Guess what the first thing I did when I cross Route 19.

"Wah!" I faceplant onto the ground.

"How do you even trip over flat ground?" Kyouhei sweatdrops.

"Don't even start..." I groan.

"I can't believe you're athletic _and _clumsy." Kyouhei says.

"H-hey!" I exclaim.

"HEEEEYYYYY! YOUUUU!"

"Eep!" That scream startle me and made me jump behind Kyouhei. I look around to see who is shouting but there is no one.

"I-i-is i-it a g-ghost?!" I squeak.

"Trust me, there's no such thing as ghost and even if there are, they don't come out in the middle of the day." Kyouhei states.

"UP HERE!" We look up to see a man standing on a cliff and...he jumps down. We just stare blankly at the guy when he jumps.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask. He pinches me.

"Ow!" I rub my cheek.

"Nope, this is real." Kyouhei answers calmly.

"O-kay...Then I'm going pretend I didn't see this." I cover my eyes. _Great...I just started my journey and already, someone's committing suicide._

Silence comes after so I peek out through my fingers and see a HUGE face staring closely at me.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs and accidentally punch the guy in the face then my knees lock and I sit down.

"Mei!" I heard Kyouhei shout which brought me to attention. I look up to see the man with a crazy red alfo flat against a tree at a distance.

"Calm down." Kyouhei says, putting a hand to his chest as I stop screaming. "You knocked him unconscious."

"S-s-sorry, I was just startled that that h-he was so close to me." I sniff, Kyouhei helps me stand. The weird man groans and sit up.

"I did _not _see that coming..." He rub his face. "Did ya have to punch me that hard?"

"W-well, I didn't expect someone to jump from a _cliff." _I squeak.

"Oh that?" He looks up then back to us. "That was just a hobby."

"_A hobby?_" I said in disbelief. _Just who is this weirdo?!_

"Hm..." The man stares at me from a safe distance. I edge away.

"W-what...?"

"I can tell that you're friend is strong but you on the other hand..." He trails off.

I sweatdrop. "Nervous wreck? Hopeless? Clumsy? Weak? Scaredy cat?"

He grins. "All of the above!"

Kyouhei and I fall.

"My name's Alder and you are?"

"M-Mei..." I stammer.

"Come to my training school! I'll teach you something!"

"Noooo thank you." I deadpan. "I don't want to be taught by a weirdo who jumps off cliffs for as a hobby."

He sweatdrops then notices something. "Why do you have two maps?"

"Our friend Hugh needs one and he says he's going to be training somewhere around here." Kyouhei answers.

"Hm..." He put a hand to his chin. "Is it a boy with a crazy spiky hairdo?"

"Aren't you describing yourself?" I murmur quietly.

"Yes." He answers.

"I think I saw that kid going over to Floccesy Ranch screaming about how his is going to train his head off." He points us in the direction where Hugh went.

"You guys should give it to him first then come back for that lesson!" Alder grins.

"I told you I don't want-ah!" Kyouhei pulls me by the scuffs.

"We need to go before we miss Hugh." He states.

"See ya!" Alder waves as we get farther away.

"Fine." I pout. "But I'm not going to go for lessons."

We exit Floccesy Town and into Route 20. I didn't way attention to where I'm going and walk into a pile of autumn leaves then into a hole.

"Wah!" I screech as I land into the hole.

"You okay?" Kyouhei asks from above.

"Why is there a hole in the middle of nowhere?!" I shout.

"I guess that's a yes." He says calmly then lends me a hand. He pulls me up seconds later. We cross the bridge but a strong gust of wind push me off.

"Wah!" I scream as I'm about to hit the water but I didn't. I look around and see Kyouhei pulling me back up. I stand nervously.

"M-maybe I-I'll just wait while you give Hugh the map..." I suggest. Kyouhei put a hand on his hip.

"Either come with me or you're taking a lesson from Alder." He says. I flinch.

"When you put it like that..."

"C'mon, I'll take us there quickly." He grins and scoops me up. "Hold on tight!"

"W-w-w-what?!" I shout. In a matter of seconds, I felt the wind rushing through my face, I lock my arms onto Kyouhei's neck and close my eyes. He hops up and down-probably up the ledges- I feel like I'm on a roller coaster. Suddenly, everything stops.

"So, how long do you want to hold onto me?"

"Huh?" I open my eyes to see Kyouhei smiling at me. My feet are now of the ground but my arms are still locked around his neck.

"I...um..." My face turns bright red. I quickly let go and turn away from him. _I do not like him._

"Oh there's Hugh." He says, pointing at the spiky hair boy. "HUGH!"

I cover my ears. _Great...I'm with two loud mouths._

"Oh it's you too!" He shouts from the distance then runs towards us. "Great timing! Battle me!"

"W-what..?" I said absentmindedly. Hugh shakes me back and forth.

"Wake up and battle me!" He let's go after and my head spins. Unconsciously, I threw out my pokeball before toppling over.

"Alright Pignite! Let's do this!"

"Pig! Pignite!"

"Sni."

"Huh? Donut head WAKE UP!" Hugh screams as loud as he can.

"Whuh?!" I bolt up. "I-I'm h-here!"

I look at what is happening. "W-when did Snivy came out?"

Snivy sweatdrops and the rest fall down.

"Mei! You're battling!" Kyohei says, bolting up.

"W-what?!" I exclaim. "Why am I battling?!"

Hugh puts a hand to his forehead as I panic. "You really are hopeless."

"Sni." Snivy extend a vine to calm me down. I sigh.

"Fine...I'll battle..."

"Pignite, flamethrower!"

"Snivy trip Pignite with vine whip!" Snivy wraps Pignite's leg quickly and flips him onto its back and the flamethrower shouts up.

"Tackle!" I command. Snivy headbutts Pignite.

"Pignite! Get up!"

"Snivy, slap Pignite with your vines!"

"Sni!" Snivy extends her vines.

"Not falling for that again!" Hugh exclaims. "Pignite, grab it and slam Snivy to the ground!"

Pignite does just that, leaving Snivy crushed on the ground.

"Snivy!" I called out. "Get up and use leaf tornado!"

Snivy gets up and spin around, summoning a gust of circling leaf.

"Burn them to a crisp with flamethrower!" Hugh says, grinning. The leaves quickly burn black, spreading everywhere.

"Grab Pignite with your vines and slam it to the ground!" I called. Vines shoots out from the falling leaf ashes and wrap around Pignite.

"Nite?!" Pignite looks confused as it is lift into the air.

"Sni!" Snivy slams Pignite onto the ground as Pignite did to her.

"Pignite get up!" Hugh's pokemon proceeds to stagger up.

"Leer then tackle!" Snivy glares at Pignite, making him flinch for a split second then Snivy charges at Pignite as hard as she can.

"Nite!" Pignite is hit all the way back until it hits its head against a tree trunk.

"Pig..." Pignite groans, eyes swirling. Hugh stare, opened mouth and wide eyes in disbelief at what just happened.

"No...way..." He manages to say.

"I'm so sorry!" I squeak, shaking.

"Why are you being sorry?" Kyouhei asks. "You just won, surprisingly."

He says the last one with a cough. I don't know how to answer that. Hugh sighs.

"Pignite, return." His pokemon goes back to the pokeball. "I can't believe we just lost to a Snivy."

"Oh yea, your sis wanted us to give you his." Kyouhei hands Hugh a town map.

"She didn't have to do that." Hugh mutter.

"What's going on here?" Someone asks.

"Eep!" I shiver down my spine. I heard approaching footsteps and when I barely turn, something jumped on me.

"Wah!" I screech.

"Mei!" Hugh and Kyouhei exclaims.

I giggle as the thing licks me. "S-stop! T-that tickles!" I push away the dog-like pokemon.

"Herdier!" Another voice calls and the pokemon rush back to stand besides a man and a woman. They both wear bandanas and some kind of farm clothes.

"By the way Herdier just greeted you, you three aren't intruders." The man sighs in relief.

"Why would we be intruders?" Hugh asks.

"Well, a while ago, one of or two Herdiers detected someone suspicious and went off after it." Then man says. "And it hasn't come back yet..."

"WHAT?!" Hugh screams which made me jump. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE YOUR POKEMON ALONE LIKE THAT?! IT MIGHT'VE GOTTEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Chill dude." Kyouhei says, covering his ears.

"Hmph, whatever." He says. "I'll search here, Kyouhei got search up the hill and Mei..."

He stares at me.

"W-what..?" I edge away.

"I don't know if you're gonna be of any use but go up a tree or something to get a birds' eye view."

"Hugh, that was mean." Kyouhei states.

"We're off to search for the missing Herider!" Hugh shouts, ignoring Kyouhei's comment.

"Well, you heard him Mei, let's go." Kyouhei says, smiling.

"W-what?" I said. "But-"

"C'mon." He takes me by the scuffs of my shirt. "You need a little push."

...

I grip hard onto the branch I'm on, not daring to make the slightest movement. I look down to the ground from the tree that I climbed.

"Yeah sure, easy for him to say." I mutter.

_"Don't worry, it's just climbing up the tree and take a look and then come down!" Kyouhei says._

_"But-"_

_"Go for it!" He pushes me towards a tree. I look back at him but I can't seem to argue with him so I climb up._

_"Holler for us when you see something!" With that, he goes off to search somewhere else._

"All I have to do is climb and look around." I scoff. "It _would_ be easy if I didn't have a fear of heights."

I look around and see nothing. "How did I even agree to this?"

I can see Hugh looking in bushes, in logs and...under rocks? O-kay? Then I see Kyouhei walking around searching where and there as well. I sigh.

"I got up here for nothing." Then I sense something, I look around once more and see a spot of black and purple. Squinting closer, I think I can see the missing Herdier being cornered by someone in black. I try to call Kyouhei and Hugh by waving at them.

"Hey!-Whoa!" I almost slip by trying to wave at them, I put my hand back to gripping and they didn't even notice me. I roll my eyes.

"Of course they don't. They're too far to even hear me, let alone see me." I mutter. "What should I do? I can't just leave it like that..."

I climbed up a tree but I don't know how to climb down...this is just great. I thought for a moment then sigh.

"I guess I have no choice." I close my eyes and forget all fear and nervousness that I have at the moment. I open my eyes again and stand on the tree branch then look towards the direction I have to go. Jumping from branch to branch, I reach the place in no time.

"Now, now Herdier, come quietly."

"Yerp...!" The Herdier yelp.

"Hey you!" I called, I sound like Alder...

"What?" He looks around to see no one. "Who's there?"

"I'm up heerrrreeeee!" I had lost my balance, I wobble back and forth then slip and fell on my face. The man sweatdrops.

"Were you trying to act cool?"

"Not really..." I said, sitting up to rub my face. "But leave that Herdier alone!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The man asks. I put down my hand to see him. He is wearing black under a black vest, a weird hat with a white X on it, and a mask on his face.

"Is that really the fashion trend right now?" That came out before I can stop it. He falls anime style.

"Answer my question first!" He bolts up and shout. I cover my ears.

"You're too loud."

"Ugh forget it!" He facepalms."Do you recognize this crest?"

He points to a crest on his chest that I hadn't taken notice before. I froze upon seeing it.

"Mei! Where are you!" I hear Kyohei's voice says.

"Argh! First I get lost chasing this stupid Herdier then I get caught by some kid!" He points to me. "This is all your fault!"

I stay frozen and speechless.

"I'll retreat for now!" He runs straight pass me. Herdier came up to me, looking worry and grateful but I'm too shaken to do anything else.

* * *

Kyouhei POV

"Mei?" I ask, turning a corner. "I saw you jumping from a tree...?"

"Kyouhei, what's up?" Hugh peeks around me. "What's wrong with her?"

He points to the curled up Mei, shaking as if she just had the shock of her life. The Herdier trying to comfort her and then notices us.

"Yerp!" It calls and yanks me by my pants, telling me to go over there.

"Mei, is everything alright?"

She whispers something inaudible. Hugh and I look at each other, unable to understand what she is trying to say.

"Let's just bring both of them back to the ranch." Hugh suggests.

"Yeah." I carry Mei on my back while Hugh hold the Herdier in his arms.

...

"Herdier!" The man from earlier exclaims. Herdier jumps from Hugh's arms and ran to the couple and the other Herdier, extremely happy to be back together again.

"Next time, take better care of your pokemon." Hugh states, crossing his arm. "For what you know, that Herdier of yours might be gone for good."

Hugh walks away.

"...I wonder if something happened to him..." The man says, looking at Hugh's back as he disappears in the distance. "It's like he's afraid of losing pokemon..."

"He never told me anything relating to that." I answer.

"Oh dear, what happened to her?" The woman asks worriedly, pointing to Mei. "She looks like she just had a horrible shock!"

I look over my shoulder to see Mei's lifeless eyes.

"...I don't know either.." I sigh. "looks like I got two with problems. Well, I'll get going now."

The couple and the Herdiers thanked us as I leave.

...

"Hey!" I can see Alder waving at us. "You came back for the lesson eh?"

"Right now's not really the time..." I said.

"What happened to her?" He asks.

"No idea, I wasn't with her that time." I reply then proceed to explain my side of the story.

"You really have to let a girl alone like that?" Alder sighs. "Not to mention a cute one. Your taste is getting better."

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "As if I never had good taste in girls? Anyways, I'll be going now."

"Kyouhei, take care of her!" Alder calls out. I wave the back of my hand to him. Walking back into the pokemon center of Floccesy Town, I place Mei on a nearby couch.

"Mei, wake up." I crouch down to her eye level. "If you don't, I'm going to scream."

That got her attention. "Whuh?"

"There you are." I smile. "Who knew you're scare of loud noises!"

"They're just too loud for my ears." She replies then look around. "Where are we?"

"Pokemon center." She tilts her head in confusion. "I carried you here."

"O-oh. T-thanks." She looks at her feet. "Kyouhei..."

She mumbles something that I couldn't hear.

"Sorry what?"

"Team Plasma..." She murmur. "They're back..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Aspertia and Virbank Combo!

Chapter 4 - Aspertia and Virbank combo!

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

"What...?" I blink. "But..."

"They were defeated two years ago by two trainers." Mei states. "The disappearance of their King makes it seem impossible for them to regroup."

I put a hand on my chin. _What could this mean?_

I notice Mei's hands clenches into fists on her lap.

"Let's not think about that and visit Cheren." I said, changing the subject.

"Why?" She asks, looking up. I grin.

"Just go!" I pull her up and pushes her out of the pokemon center.

* * *

Mei's POV

I find myself staring at the pokemon school back at Aspertia City.

"What are you waiting for?" Kyouhei asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I stare at him silently before entering.

We enter into the school battle field to see Cheren battling- "Huh? Is that Hugh?"

I point to the spiky blue hair boy.

"Looks like he beat us to it." Kyouhei says.

"Lilpup, work up!"

"Pignite, flame charge!"

While Lilpup was charging up on attack power, Pignite burst into flames and charges at the little pokemon, pushing Lilpup back.

"Lilpup, stand and use tackle!" Lilpup obeys and goes in to headbutt Pignite.

"Deflect it with your own tackle!" Hugh shouts, putting a fist in front of him. Both pokemon clash, Lilpup is pushed back against the wall and faint as it hits the ground.

"Yes!" Hugh exclaims.

"Lilpup, you did great, return." Cheren returns his pokemon then notices us. "Hello, you two."

Hugh looks to where Cheren is looking and sees us. "Hey Palm tree and Donut head!"

"Did you really have to call us that pineapple?" Kyouhei asks.

"Don't start arguing." Cheren says, pushing his glasses up. "And Hugh, the proof that you have beaten me, the Basic Badge."

He gives Hugh a badge.

"Basic Badge?" I tilt m head. "You're a gym leader? And isn't that badge given by Lenora?"

"Lenora resigned as a gym leader as well as a few others." Cheren explains. "I only became a gym leader recently."

"Oh."

"And I take it that you have decided to become a pokedex holder?" Cheren asks, pushing up his glasses again.

"Um...you ..could say that." I reply.

"Hey, since your here, why not challenge Cheren?" Kyouhei suggests.

"What?!" I jump into a startle position. "W-why?!"

"You need to toughen up." Kyouhei grins.

"W-why can't you challenge him?!" I ask, trembling.

"Because, I see no need in that." He answered calmly.

"And you think I need it?!" I squeak. Kyouhei nods and pushes me into the battle field.

"No complaints okay?"

I try to stay where I am but he has too much strength. I ended up falling forward and faceplant myself on the ground.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Cheren says, now fixing his tie.

_There's go going back now! _I start panicking inwardly. _What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?!_

"Don't just lay there!" Kyouhei calls. "Stand up and fight!"

"Easy for him to say..." I mutter and look at Cheren and his confidence posture. _Even though he's only two years older, he's still scary._

"S-Snivy!" I hastily took out my pokeball, which slip from my hand out of nervousness and I have to juggle around until I catch it.

"Are you serious?" Hugh shouts which made me flinch and drop my pokeball on he ground. Snivy materializes out.

"Let's just get this over with..." I squeak.

"Sni." Snivy says coolly even though she can sense my nervousness.

"Patrat!" Cheren calls out his pokemon.

"Snivy, vine whip and entangle Patrat!" Snivy wraps her vines onto patrat quickly.

"Now slam it hard to the ground!"

"Pat!" Patrat cries out as it crashes onto the ground.

"Patrat, stand and use quick attack!" Patrat quickly charges at Snivy.

"Snivy jump and use leaf tornado!" Snivy jumps, avoiding being hit by Patrat and summons a leaf tornado, sending Patrat flying against the wall.

"Pat..." Patrat's eyes became swirls.

"Nicely done." Cherem comments while returning Patrat. "Lilpup, you're up!"

"Arf!" Lilpup says upon materializing.

"Work up!"

"Snivy, razor leaf!" While Lilpup is charging up, Snivy shoots speedy leafs at it. Lilpup endures.

"Now Lilpup, return the favor with tackle!"

"Arf!"

"Snivy-" Before I can say anything else, Lilpup suddenly appears behind Snivy, dealing damage with tackle.

"What?" I look as Lilpup runs around. "It's fast..."

"Lilpup, bite!"

"Snivy, use your tail!" Snivy understands what I meant, she lowers down onto the ground as Lilpup comes in and, with a swipe of the tail, Lilpup went rolling away.

"Arf..." Lilpup wobbles around, dizzy.

"Lilpup, work up once more!"

"Snivy, leer, follow by tackle!" While working up, Lilpup flinches once it sees Snivy's glare, giving Snivy the chance to tackle it with Lilpup's guard lowered.

"Lilpup tackle!" Lilpup gets up and hits Snivy with another tackle.

"Sni..." Snivy grits her teeth as she tries to stand up.

"Snivy!" I called out with worry.

"Lilpup, tackle one more time to finish this!"

"Snivy! Vine whip and wrap Lilpup's legs!" I shout.

"Sniv!" Snivy swing her vines at Lilpup causing it to trip and fall.

""Arf!" It yelps.

"Throw Lilpup up and use leaf tornado!"

"Arf!" Lilpup cries in pain as leaf tornado hits. It crash into the ground and faints. My needs lock and I drop onto the ground and sigh in relief.

"One more and I would've lost..." I murmur.

"You're pretty skillful for a beginner." Cheren comments.

"M-m-me?!" I said, startled. "N-no...that was just beginners luck!"

Somehow, his gaze send chills down my spine.

"Anyhow, since you won, here's the Basic badge."

"T-thanks." I take it from his hand.

"Nice going! You beat Cheren on the first try!" Kyouhei says.

"Didn't know that you had it in you." Hugh adds.

"Those...didn't sound like compliments..." I sweatdrop.

"CHERREEEENNNNN!" Someone screamed which made me jump. Bianca comes charging out the door.

"Bianca, watch where you're-" Too late. Bianca bumped into Cheren before he could finish and they both fell with a thump.

"Oops! Sorry heheh." Bianca says nervously. Cheren's are swirls as he lays on the ground.

"Mei!" Bianca chirps after seeing me. "You decided after all~!"

"Um...yeah..." I reply, edging away.

"What got you all excited Bianca?" Cheren asks, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Oh! I got a-" Her X-Transceiver suddenly rings. "hold on."

Bianca answers the call. "Hello, Bianca here."

"Bianca!" A female voice says in the device.

"P-Prof. Juniper!" Bianca exclaims.

"Where are you? I need you to get back to research immediately!"

"S-sorry! I was distracted!" Bianca apologizes.

"Prof. Juniper." Cheren says.

"Oh hello Cheren!"

"Sorry for Bianca's forgetfulness but she found two trainers who will be helping as well."

"That's wonderful! Cheren push me and Kyouhei in front of him and Bianca tilt her X-Transceiver so that Prof. Juniper can see us.

"You two, this is Prof. Juniper." Cheren says, on the screen I see a woman with brown hair.

"H-hi." I squeak holding up a hand as greetings.

"Hello Prof. Juniper. I'm Kyouhei and this is Mei." Kyouhei introduces."It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you two!" Pro. Juniper smiles.

"Hey! Are we done with this?" Hugh asks, being impatient.

"Prof. Juniper, I'll get back on track right away!" Bianca says. "I'll see you later!"

Bianca ends the call. "Sorry about that Hugh."

"I guess you'll be going then?" Cheren asks.

"Mhm." Bianca shows a sad smile. "It was fun see and talking with you afte two years. You need to answer your X-Transceiver more ya know."

Cheren looks away and stays silent.

"Oh! I know!" Bianca says, after thinking of something. "Mei, Kyouhei, Hugh, give me your X-Transceivers."

"Eh? Why?" Hugh asks.

"Just do it!" Bianca smiles. We obey, handing her our X-Transceivers. She press some buttons on each of them and give them back to us.

"I have register mine and Cheren's number on them!"

"Hold on, why mine as well?" Cheren ask, surprised.

"Because you can help them as well!" Bianca chirps. "I have to go! Cheren, I'll tell you what happened earlier over the X-Transceiver so you better answer!"

We watch as Bianca goes running out.

"That girl...always like that." Cheren sighs. "I guess I'll be using the X-Transceiver again."

"You been avoiding contacts for two years?" I asks shyly.

"Mostly because I was studying to become a gym leader and..." Cheren trails off.

"Let's go already!" Hugh whines.

My eye twitch. _If you want to leave then leave._

"If you guys have any questions, don't hesitate to call me." Cheren says.

"We will." Kyouhei replies. The three of us leave.

"Ya know, that Cheren isn't all that bad." Hugh says suddenly once we got out. "He's pretty tough and he fought Team Plasma head on before."

I stop in my tracks once I hear the name.

"Is something wrong?" Kyouhei asks, look back at me.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine! Just fine!" I said quickly and walk ahead of them. _I can't tell my mom that I meet with a member of Team plasma! She'll flip and I won't be able to continue this journey. But but..._

"Mei, Look out!" I heard Kyouhei's voice says.

"Huh?" I snapped out from thoughts.

CRASH!

I wasn't paying attention and crash into a street lamp. I drop onto my feet.

"Mei!" I hear Hugh and Kyouhei shout.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologize unconsciously. My head feels dizzy and my face hurts.

"Why are you apologizing to a lamp post?" Kyouhei asks as the two approach me.

"Whuh?" I said absentmindedly. My vision comes back to me and he was right, I was apologizing to a lamp post. I feel my face getting hot from embarrassment.

"I-I-I just thought that I bump into someone...!" I panic.

"You really are hopeless." Hugh says with his hands behind his head. Kyouhei smacks him behind the head.

"That was uncalled for." Kyouhei says calmly.

"..." I stay silent and my eyes hidden under my visors. Hugh grumbles and rub his head where Kyouhei had hit him.

"Mei, are you okay?" Kyouhei asks, placing a hand to help me up. I slap it it away.

"You two can just go to hell." I said coldly. I stood up myself, after glancing at the surprised faces of the two, I walk away, towards Route 19. I got through Floccesy town silently and then onto Route 20. I battle some trainers and head down the long flight of stairs then headed for Virbank City. I hear something ring.

"Huh?" I look around. "Uh..."

I realized my mom is calling me through the X-Transceiver.

"H-hello?"

"How are you doing Mei?"

"I'm-"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" That scream made me jump.

"Who is that?" My mom asks.

"Um...I don't know but they're really loud."

Mom sighs. "We'll end it at that."

"O-okay, bye." I end the call and more creaming came.

"You handled two jobs so why can't I?!"

Walking forward I can see a man leaving and a girl carrying a guitar standing, trembling with anger.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOUSY, IDIOTIC, DOOFUS OF A FATHER!"

I had to cover my ears on that one. Yikes, her screaming is way louder than Hugh's. By the way...where did those two go? I look around but I see no one. I watch as the girl storm away.

_I wonder what that was all about. _I wander around and then I'm topped by a guy who told me to help him with get the workers back to work.

"E-e-eh?!" I squeak. "B-b-but how am I gonna do that?!"

"Easy, just battle them and they'll come to their senses!" The man says cheerfully and push me into the Virbank complex.

"Eh?" My eyes became dots then I grab a fistful of hair. "How did I get into this?!"

I can hear rustling in the grass. I turn around robotically, dark vertical lines appear under my eyes.

"Eek! T-this place is s-scary!" I squeak dropping onto my feet.

"Elec!" A pokemon sprang out from grass.

"Eek! S-Snivy!" I let Snivy out while trembling in fear.

"Sni!" Snivy comes out and knocked out the pokemon in one attack.

"W-what is that?" I ask no one in particular then remember I had a pokedex, taking it out, I aim it at the pokemon to get information.

"E-Eleckid."

"Sni, snivy!" Snivy tries to tell me something by pointing to Eleckid..

"Huh? You want me to catch it?" Snivy nods.

"Um...okay." I took out an empty pokeball but of course, i was trembling and it slipped out of my hand. I tried to catch it but I faceplanted the ground instead. The pokeball went rolling and eventually, it hits Eleckid and the pokemon went in. The ball shakes for a few moments and then a Ding! to tell that the capture is a success. I picked t up.

"I- caught it...?"

"Sni." Snivy smiles. I hear loud bangs and fighting, that go me scared again.

"W-what?" I back up but in the distance, I can see people in uniform fighting over something.

"...I did promise that man I would..." I take a deep breath in, forgetting my nervousness and fears. "Okay! Let's go Snivy!"

"Sni!" Snivy says. We ran to where the riot is. "Hey!"

They all stop and stare at me. 'Who are you?"

"Erm..." I had to think of something quickly. "Y-your boss to me to tell you to get back to work..."

That seem to make them all laugh.

"You? Telling us to get back to work?" One says, holding onto his stomach.

"Like a little girl can-" Before I know it, I raised my foot and landed a kick next to his head, placing a crack on the wall.

"Hey..." I said dangerously."Who are you calling little?"

The man gulp.

"Eh, you have guts." Another man said. They started to surround me. "But we'll teach you who's in charge here."

They all took out a pokeball and called out their pokemon.

"Tch, ganging up on one person." I smirk. "That doesn't seem very manly of you all."

"Why you..." They all got ticked off. "Get her!"

"Dewott, razor shell!"

"Huh?"

Someone jumps in and takes hold of me tightly.

A Dewott came out of no where and slashes every one of the workers' pokemon, making them all faint.

"Hey you guys, Your boss told you to get back to work so get going." Someone behind me says, calm and collected.

"R-right! S-sorry!" The all ran away, throwing away bottles. So...they were drinking on the job...

"Mei, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" The person turns me around. It was Kyouhei.

"H-heh?" I blink. "I'm...fine."

"You sure? You were acting weird a while ago." He says. I blink.

"Uh anyways, what are you doing here?" I ask changing the subject.

"Oh, I ran into a guy that told me to help with deal with some workers in here." He answers. "And I saw you with those guys."

I heard rustling in the grass.

"E-eep!" I jump behind Kyouhei. "W-what is that?"

"It's just a Audino." Kyouhei points the the pink pokemon. "How are you here if you're scared of every little noise?"

"Well um t-that same guy told me the same thing and I s-somehow got here." I squeak. Kyouhei and Snivy sighs.

"You're such a pushover." Kyouhei comments. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

...

"Gah...idiot..." I stare shockingly how Kyouhei's personality changes so quickly when it comes to girls. There he is, flittering with them again. Hugh was right, he's such a charmer boy. "Let's go Snivy, we'll just leave him as it is."

"Sni." Snivy jerks her head away and agree with me. I carry Snivy in my arms and walk away, not knowing where I want to go.

"Uh...where should we go?" I tilt my head when I somehow got myself down by the water. "A better question is...where are we...?"

"Snivy..." Snivy sweatdrops.

"Gah! We're lost! What should I do?!" I grab a fist full of my hair.

"Well, you should not have left alone." Someone says calmly behind me.

"K-Kyouhei!" I was startled by the fact that he just came out of no where. He crosses his arms.

"You got a bad sense of direction after all."

"Gah." That made me flinch. "W-well, I wasn't going to wait for you to be done flirting so I left!"

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" He smirks.

"N-no." I said, my face slightly red. "A-anyways, why-why are you following me?"

"If I hadn't, you would probably get even more lost." He says with one eye close. I sweatdrop.

"You have no faith in me whatsoever."

"Anyways, are you going to challenge the Virbank City Gym?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Eh?! Why would I do that?" I screech putting my hands on my cheeks. The strands of hair dangling from my hair buns turn into zig zag pattern.

"That way, we get to see more pokemon and record them in he pokedexes." He answers, holding up his pokedex.

"T-then why don't you do it?!" I ask.

"Because, you still need to toughen up." He smirks.

"I-"

"Let's go." Kyouhei pulls me by the scuffs of my shirt and up the stairs we go. I'm pale as ghost and stiff as a stick. _Why...why do I have to do this?_

...

"Here it is! Virbank city gym!" Kyouhei says once we're in a worn out building.

"This...is a gym?" I deadpan.

"It's down there." Kyouhei points down a long flight of stairs at a door. "And gyms can come in different shapes just like Cheren's, his is in a school remember?"

"Right..."

We start down the stairs and stand in front of the door. I can heard music playing from the other side. Trembling, I slowly open the door and gets blasted back by really loud music.

"W-w-what kinda gym is this?!" I sit up, covering my ears from the noise but no use.

"The gym leader here, Roxie, is part of a rock band!" Kyouhei shouts when we go in.

"What?" I shout. "A block head?!"

"No!" He answers back. "Rock band!"

"Oh!" But seriously, this is too loud, I feel like my eardrums are going to explode. There were people cheering as well. Up at the front, I can see a stage, people playing drums and guitars and that girl I saw earlier. She has white hair with a ponytail at the top, she wears a purple and blue striped shirt, shorts, and boots. She's the one singing and playing.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get out of this place!" I shout.

"What?!" Kyouhei asks.

"Nevermind!" I sigh then step up onto the stage. "Roxie! I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle!"

"What?! You're here to wrestle a cattle?!" Roxie asks over the music she's playing.

"A gym battle!"

"A beetle?!"

"NO! A GYM BATTLE!" I scream as loud as I can while covering my ears.

"Why didn't you say so?" She grins. "Let's rumble!"

Even though she says that, no one really stopped playing.

"Alright Koffing let's go!" She shouts, tossing up a pokeball.

"Snivy!" I call, letting my pokemon out. "Use tackle!"

"Use tackle as well!" Roxie commands. Both pokemon collide with each other, neither one budging.

"Snivy, use razor leaf!" Snivy releases a wave of leaves, knocking Koffing back against the wall close to the drummer.

"Watch it! These equipments are fragile!" The drummer shouts.

"What?! What is agile?!" I scream over the music, my hands still covering my ears.

"Koffing, use assurance!"

"Snivy, dodge in and use tackle!" Snivy dodges Koffing's attack and hits it from the back.

"Smog!" Purple smoke started to surround Snivy.

"Blow it away with leaf tornado!" Snivy summons a leaf tornado, blowing the smoke away from it.

"Use vine whip and through Koffing against the wall!"

"Sni!' Snivy extends a pair of vines at Koffing, wrapping and tossing it to the wall.

"Koff koffing..." Koffing faints afterwards.

"Koffing, return!" Roxie returns her pokemon and takes out another. "Whirlipede!"

"Urk...I really hate this place." I mutter struggling to concentrate. I notice Snivy taking deep breaths. "She must have been poisoned by smog...!"

"Whirlipede, venoshock!"

"Snivy, dodge it quickly!" My pokemon manages to dodge the attack. "Use razor leaf!"

"Protect!" A barrier surrounds Whirlipede as razor leaf shoots at it, the leaves are then deflected away, almost hitting one of the guitarists.

"Watch it kid!" One of the guitarist snaps.

"Leer follow by tackle!" I shout. Snivy glares at Whirlipede, making it flinch then she headbutts whirlipede.

"Sni..." Snivy begins to stagger about. The poison is taking its toll.

"Whirlipede, get up and use pursuit!" Whirlipede quickly gets up and hits Snivy directly.

"Sni!" Snvy cries out.

"Snivy! Are you okay?!" I shout over the music. Snivy's eyes became swirls. "Return!"

I take out my new pokemon. "Eleckid!"

The yellow electric type pokemon materializes. "Quick attack!"

"Poison sting!" Eleckid swift avoid the poison needles and lands a critical hit on Whirlipede.

"Thunder shock!"

"Elec!" Eleckid's head charges up electricity and aims it at Whirlipede.

"Pede!" Whirlipede exclaims.

"Whirlipede, use venoshock!" Whirlipede didn't, it couldn't. "Whirlipede?"

It's paralyzed. "Eleckid, go for an all out thunder shock!"

Eleckid charges up and release as powerful of an attack as he can. Whirlipede is hit and barbecued by it.

"Whirl..." Whirlipede faints.

"Nicely done!" Roxie grins and toss something shiny over to me. "It's the Toxic badge!"

"T-thanks!" I shout, barely catching the badge in my hands. But the cheering of everyone watch plus the loud music scared me to death, I lost my balance and fall off the stage. I close my eyes to wait for the impact but someone catches me instead. I open my eyes and see Kyouhei.

"Let's get out of here!" I shout when he places me on my feet. He grins and nod. Seconds later, we're out the door. I lean against a wall and hold onto chest.

"That. Was. Too. Loud." I said, panting.

"At least you manage!" Kyouhei grins. I frown.

"I'm not coming back here again."

The door is open again and the loud music surges through, causing me to fall and faceplant the ground.

"What's the big idea?!" I said, sitting up.

"Hey, you're the trainer that battled Roxie correct?" The man with a huge yellow afro asks. I nod absentmindedly. "Then will you come with us to the PokeStudio? I can see that you have great talents!"

"Um...what?" I said blankly.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it at that!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Trouble in Virbank

Chapter 5 - Trouble in Virbank

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm not a star of anything!" I try to reason with the guy in afro as he takes us to Poke Studio.

"You don't have to be modest, I saw you battle, you were fantastic!" The guy says then we see another person up ahead. "Mr. Stu Deeoh!"

"What kinda name is that?" I ask bluntly before I can stop myself. Kyouhei elbowed me in the side.

"Ow!" I jump away.

"Guys, this is Mr. Stu Deeoh, the owner of Poke Studio!" The afro man introduces. Mr. Stu Deeoh is nearly bald except for blonde hair that goes around the back of his hair, he wears on a purple suit.

"Hello!" He greets.

"This is the kid that I want to show you." The afro man says. "She's got talent!"

"What about the other one?"

"Other one...?" Kyouhei sweatdrops.

"Dunno." Afro man shrugs. Mr. Stu Deeon looks at us from every angle which gives me the creeps.

"They look like they got potential in the films!" He exclaims after the examination. "But I am terribly busy at the moment, will you show them around till I'm done?"

"Of course." Afro man replies.

"Again, it is maaarrrvelous to meet you two!" Mr. Stu Deeoh says, shaking our hands.

_Weirdo._

He leaves and afro man gives us a tour of Poke Studio but I wasn't the least bit interested. The last thing I would want is to be in films. About twenty minutes in Mr. Stu Deeoh runs straight towards us, looking panicky.

"This is horrible! Absolutely horrible!" He exclaims.

'What's wrong boss?"

"Our actor of the starring role suddenly decided to quit after one movie, saying that he couldn't handle two things at once!" Mr. Stu Deeoh exclaims.

"What?!" Afro man says, shocked. 'How are we going to do the other films now?"

"Well...you have plenty of other actors...just ask one to do it..." I suggest. Both of them look at me and a huge smile appear on their face.

"That's a great idea! You could do it!"

"W-what?!" I exclaim, not seeing that coming. "I-I-I d-didn't mean me!"

"Oh it's easy! Just say what is on the script and act it out!" Mr. Stu Deeoh says.

"...Easy for you to say." I reply.

"Let's go darling!" Mr. Stu Deeoh says, pushing me to the film making building.

"I-I told you! I didn't mean me!" I exclaim trying to stay in one spot.

"It'll be fine!" Afro man grins and pulls me towards the building.

_What did I get myself into?!_

"K-Kyouhei! Help me!' I said but he just grins.

"I want to see how you act!"

I turn as white as ghost. "...I'm going to die..."

...

We were introduced to Brycen who will be co-staring in the movie that I'm forced to do. He has a blue mask on and blue...what kinda clothes is he wearing?

"Aren't you one of Unova's gym leader?" Kyouhei asks.

"Was." Brycen corrected plainly. "But I found it more interesting to an actor instead of a gym leader."

"Oh."

"It is the same to some of the others as well." Brycen continues. "If you haven't already notice, Unova have some new gym leaders."

"We notice." Kyouhei replies.

"Alright darling, time for your debut!" Mr. Stu Deeoh chirps, pushing me into the filming room.

"W-waaiiitttt!" I screech but of course, they didn't. Inside the filming room I can see a huge green wall and the film crew. I also see a lady sitting at a table drinking tea. She has dark gray hair, wears a pink tank top, white pants, pink shoes, and big green bracelets. I wonder who that is.

"Sabrina, what are you doing in here?' Brycen asks. Okay, I guess that answers my question.

"I'm done memorizing my part so I'm just here for entertainment." She says calmly.

"Alright people! Get to your places!" The director calls.

"H-heh?!" I look around confusingly, not knowing what to do. "W-what a-am I suppose to do...?"

"Are you new here?" Sabrina asks while everyone runs to their station.

"Um...yes." I squeak. She looks at the table that has paper spread out on it. Taking a packet from the pile, she hands it to me.

"This is your script." She explains.

"T-thank you." I take it, hands tremble nervously.

"You'll need to learn that in the next minute." She says calmly then drink her tea.

"W-W-WHAT?!" I exclaim. How am I supposed to memorize all of this in the next minute?!

"Oh, there's something else you need to know." Sabrina says. "Pokemon battles in the movie are real, they don't act it out."

"What?!"

"Hey you there!" The director points to me which made me jump. "Get going!"

"Y-yes sir!" I squeak. I look vigorously at the script, trying to learn it as fast as possible._  
_

"You need make up and costume!" One of the crew member says and quickly pull me into the changing room. he takes out a piece and tells me to put it on. I come out as a super hero? Yellow cape,red gloves, blue shirt, red and yellow pants and a red belt. The lady also hands me a red mask and a pokeball containing Riolu in it.

"Done! Let's hurry!" She pushes me out of the changing room. I walk onto the filming spot, feeling and looking ridiculous. I see Brycen dress in a purple and green costume. Green cape. Black gloves with green on the fingers, a purple one piece suit.

"And Action!" The director calls out. Everything did fairly well for the first few scenes. Surprisingly, I'm not as nervous as I thought, maybe it's because I have a mask on. Suddenly, during the pokemon battle scene, the ground starts to shake.

'W-what's going on?!" I squeak.

"What is this?! An earthquake isn't on the script!" The director exclaims. Out of nowhere, there is a roar and the wall next to us broke down. With all the ruckus, a mechanical Tyranitar appeared from behind the crumbling wall.

"Alright, who turned that thing on?!" The director exclaims angrily. A man working on the computor raise a shaking hand.

"Sorry, that was my fault." He says calmly. "I was sure that someone was going to use that."

"How could someone use it if we're all here filming this one?!" The director screams.

"Eep!" I screech, jumping away as the mechanical Tyranitar comes stomping in to where I am. Suddenly, my pokeball opens by itself and Snivy comes out.

'S-Snivy?!" I exclaim.

"Sni!" Snivy tries to stop the machine by using vine whip which didn't work. The mechanical pokemon was about to stop onto my pokemon when Snivy glows and grows in size.

"Ser Servine!" It says, holding the foot of the Tyranitar.

"Y-you..." I said blankly. I then realized that the mechanical Tyranitar is about to stomp on us.

"H-help..." I said, voice almost gone.

"Um...should we stop recording?" A crew member asks.

"No no keep going!" The director says. "This is getting good!"

"Did someone call for help?" Someone says. I look up to see a boy in a similar costume to mine standing on top of the beams that hold up the lights.

Just when Servine is about to give out mechanical the boy disappears from above and next time I know, I'm being carried out of the danger zone by him.

"K-Kyouhei?!" I said, recognizing the spiky and messy hair.

"Dewott, razor shell and wreck that thing!" He says, letting out his pokemon. His Dewott take the scalpchops from his sides and slashes at Tyranitar, helping Servine out. Then making sure that no one is in the way, Dewott take his scalpchops and slice and dice Tyranitar. The mechanical pokemon falls, electricity spark from it.

"And cut!" The director shouts. "That was perfect!"

"You say that even though half the equipments are ruined...?" One of the crew deadpans. The director ignores it.

"Um mind putting me down now?" I squeak.

"Right sorry." Kyouhei replies then sets me down to my feet.

"Servine!" I called out and my pokemon walks to me. "Thanks for helping me."

We heard clapping and turn around to see that it was Sabrina and Brycen is next to her.

"Well that was certainly entertaining than what the script had said."

"You did a good job of improvising." Brycen says to Kyouhei.

"It was nothing!" Kyouhei grins and scratch the back of his head.

"Would you like to see the film you just made on screen?" Sabrina asks.

"With you, I would love to." Kyouhei holds Sabrina's hands, turning into playboy mode.

"N-no t-thank you!" I said quickly, wanting to forget all of this, then grab onto Kyouhei's collar and drag him out at break neck speed. "We-we'll be going to byyyeeee!"

After changing out of those ridiculous costumes, we head back to Virbank City.

* * *

Kyouhei POV

"Did we have to leave that early?" I whine

"I don't want to be in Poke Studio for even a second longer." Mei answers back._  
_

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" A familiar voice screams suddenly.

"I-is that..." Mei squeaks as she cringe at the volume.

"Yep." I reply. We turn around a corner and spot Hugh going up against a group of people that are dressed in black with masks over their mouths.

"I wonder who his is fighting." I said..

"I"M NOT ALLOWING SHADY PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN MY TOWN!" Another familiar voice screams. We see Roxie popping out and stand besides Hugh, blocking the group from entering from the harbor.

"I think they need help." I said and about to run towards Hugh and Roxie until I feel a tug on the back of my jacket. I look over my shoulder and see Mei trembling.

"C-c-can w-we n-not...?" She stammers quietly.

_What got into her?_

"But they're going to need our help." I said with furrow brows.

"But but..." Mei squeaks. "They-they're..."

"Are they Team Plasma?" I ask understanding what she is trying to say. She flinches at the name then nods silently.

"Then we will need to help them."

"I can't! I just can't!" She whines, crouching down to her feet. _Why is she so scare of them?_

"HEEEEYYYY GET BACK HERE!" Hugh screams. I look around to see one of the members running towards us. I extend my leg and trip him down to the ground, landing face down next to Mei which made her jump behind me, shaking in fear.

"TEAM PLASMAAAA!" Hugh screams running towards us.

"So they are back after all." I mutter.

"Huh? Kyouhei? Mei?" Hugh says upon seeing us. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came from Poke Studio and then heard you screaming."

"Oh then help us out!" Hugh demands. "Roxie is having trouble stopping them by herself."

He then sees Mei shaking behind me.

"Okay just you." Hugh states. "Donut head looks like she's going to be useless."

"Don't worry, I got it." I sigh and turn to Mei. "If you don't want to help then stay hidden."

We left Mei and the unconscious grunt where they are and went to help Roxie.

"How dare you mess with Team Plasma!" One of them shouts.

"How dare we?!" Hugh yells back. "IMA CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG FOR WHAT YOU GUYS DID TWO YEARS AGO!"

"What did they do to you two years back?" Roxie ask blankly. Just then, Team Plasma attacks us with their pokemon. We sent our pokemon out to battle as well.

"Three against 5, seems fair enough." I said then my X- Transceiver started to ring. I look at who's calling, _Really...you guys always call at the worst times!_

"Dewott, finish them quick, I need to answer a urgent call!"

"Seriously?!" Hugh and Roxie exclaim in unison after falling down anime style. Dewott nods and quickly start working.

"I'm here"

...

* * *

Mei's POV

I held onto the necklace that my mom gave me. _Why is this happening now?_

My knees start to feel weak. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go on this journey after all...what if they-_

I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice the Team Plasma member had gotten up. Now he is taking me hostage.

"All of you!" He calls to Hugh, Roxie, and Kyouhei who is...answering a call? "Don't move or she's going to pay the price!"

They all look at us. I try to scream but he had covered my mouth and suffocating me.

..._Can't...move or breath..._

"WHY YOU...THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!" Hugh points and screams in anger.

"Heheh as long as we get our way-ugh..."

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Someone had taken his hand from my mouth and I tumble out, gasping for air.

"Argh!" The Team Plasma member screams in agony. I look back to see who is doing it and sees-"Kyouhei..."

His expression is different than normal...he looks dead serious...his tone, almost deadly. He twist the guy's arm behind his back, causing the Team Plasma member more pain.

"I-if it wasn't for that traitor of a king...we would've conquer Unova already." The man says, wincing at his pain.

"K-King...?" I repeat. In the distance, The others are being defeated. He suddenly manages to break free from Kyohei's grip.

"We lost this round but we'll be back!"

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Hugh screams as the Team Plasma group slams into them and run away towards Route 20.

"LET'S GIVE CHASE!" Roxie screams than sprint pass us.

"I'M IN!" Hugh shouts then runs as well, they both leave dust behind for us to cough in.

"Geez...the loud mouth duo..." I cough.

"We need to follow them." Kyouhei states.

"I-I don't-"

"I don't trust you being alone." Kyouhei interrupts and takes hold of my arm. I shake my head.

"But-" Before I could finish, he pulls me towards Route 20.

...

"Where did they go?!" Hugh says look around when we caught up.

"You lost them?" Kyouhei asks. Roxie stomps the ground furiously.

"Damn it!" With that, she storms back to Virbank. Hugh puts a hand to his chin.

"They appeared at the dock so they musta come by ship..."

"Then they must've come from Castelia City." Kyouhei finishes.

"It's a long shot but I'm going to go check it out!" Hugh exclaims and runs to the harbor.

"I...I want to stop." I said, my eyes hidden under my visor.

"What?" Kyouhei ask blankly.

"I want to go back home." I said, griping my arm.

"If you're scary of Team Plasma then-"

"It's not them." I interrupt, shaking. "I'm...scare of..."

Kyouhei gives me a frown. "I object."

I look up at him. "W-what?"

"I don't know what you're scare of but if you're keep going to keeping avoiding it then you'll be helpless your entire life." He says firmly. "Let's go."

He drags me towards the harbor and we see Roxie talking to a man wearing what seem to be a captain's uniform.

"Oh hey you two." Roxie greets when she sees us. "Hugh is waiting aboard the ship."

"Okay thanks." Kyouhei replies. "Who's that though?"

"That's my pops, captain of the ship that you'll be on." Roxie answers, thumbing at the man behind him. "So you really gave up on acting?"

The man nods. "Turns out, it just isn't for me, acting didn't give me the thrill that I expected."

Roxie stays silent.

"Anyways, you two should get aboard, the ship's leaving in a minute." Roxie's dad says.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKES!" Hugh screams from the deck.

"Alright we're coming!" Kyouhei replies back. "Let's go."

I nod hesitantly.

...

When we got to Castelia port, the sun's already going down.

"First, I'm going to search around then the gym!" Hugh says and runs off.

"I wonder what his problem is." Kyouhei murmurs then turn to me. "Okay, I'm going to go on an errand so are you going to be able to stay still in the pokemon center till I get back?"

"Um...yeah." I reply blankly. "An errand...?"

"Great!" Kyouhei says. "We'll meet back at the pokemon center then."

I watch him leave then realize something. There is a breeze blowing at me and I sweatdrop.

"He should've shown me where the pokemon center is..." I murmur. "He knows I have a bad sense of direction..." I began walking into Castelia City and sees the pokemon center straight across. Once I try to cross, a whole bunch of people rushed pass me, pushing me with them.

"E-excuse me...!" I exclaim, squeezing out of the rushing people. I fall forward on the the ground. "So many people here..."

I look around and is completely lost and lost for words.

"Why is this happening to me?!" I screech, pulling a fist full of hair.

"Hi there!" Someone says. I turn around to see who it is. It's a girl with a huge amount of purple hair tied with a yellow bow. Her skin tone is dark brown and she's wearing a cream shirt that has long loose sleeves with pink cuffs and a pink collar, a pink skirt with a large pink Ribbon on the side tied around her waist, the pink ribbon is tied around her waist, and white and yellow leggings going down to her knees.

"Are you challenging this gym?" She points to the building in front of me.

"Um...no...I'm just lost." I reply.

"Are you alone?" She tilts her head.

"No, but one of my friend is on an errand while another is searching for..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"So are you searching for them?" The girl clap her hands together. "Same here! I'm searching for my friend, Burgh!"

"Um..." I try to explain that I'm not but she isn't listening.

"I'm Iris! What's your name?"

"Mei."

"Nice to meet you Mei!" She extends an arm for me to shake I take it -which was a bad idea- she shakes it violently. At the end, I feel like I been hit by an earthquake.

"Let's go search together!" Iris chirps.

"But I-" Before I could finish, she starts dragging me away. Am I just too slow to say anything before getting interrupted?


	6. Chapter 6 - bugs, Bugs, BUGS!

Chapter 6 - bugs, Bugs, BUGS!

* * *

"Iris! Where are we going?!" I ask as she pulls me around the city.

"To find our friends of course!"

"But I-" Iris stops and I bump into her, causing my to wobble back.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because," Iris seems to be sniffing the air. "It smells like Burgh went in there!"

She points to a sewer. I sweatdrop.

"Um what...?"

"I'm positive that he went in there."

"What are you, a Growlithe?" I deadpan. "Besides, don't tell me your friend smells like the sewer..."

Iris thinks about it for a second. "Actually, his scent is worst."

"What?!"

"His perfume is so strong that I can't stand it!" Iris exclaims, covering her nose. I fall down anime style.

"Seriously?"

"C'mon! Let's go in to search for him!" Iris grabs my hand.

"Why your friend be in a sewer?!" I said, trying to resist.

"Well," She puts a finger to her face. "He's been in really weird places to think of new artworks."

"Heh?!"

"Let's get going!"

"W-wait!" Of course, nobody ever listens to that. I got dragged into the sewer. I hide behind Iris.

"Are you okay?" She asks, noticing that I'm trembling.

"It's dark and it's smelly, I don't like it one bit." I squeak.

"You're such a scaredy-cat." Iris comments, her hands behind her head.

"I-I can't help it!"

"You actually agreed with that?" Iris deadpans.

"ALRIGHT TEAM PLASMA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Eep!" I hide behind Iris, trembling.

"Who was that?" Iris asks.

"I-I'm guessing...that's Hugh, the friend that is chasing someone..." I sweatdrop.

"Really?" She asks. "Wait, didn't he say Team Plasma?"

I flinch at the name.

"I thought they disbanded two years ago." She says as we went further into the sewer.

"I-Iris...can we leave...?" I squeak.

"Why?"

"B-because...if Hugh is here...then Team Plasma is right around the corner..." I said, scared. "Snce he is chasing them down."

"Then we gotta help him!" Iris drag me deeper in.

"E-EH?!" I exclaim. Someone, I slip from her grip and got lost.

"I-Iris...?" I shout. No answer. I turn ghost white.

"I'm...alone..." I remain silent for a minute then grab a fistful of hair. "This is exactly what happens in horror movies! Someone ends up alone and something terrible happens to them!"

I run back and forth. "What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?!"

CRASH!

"Urk!" I manage to crash against a wall in all my panicking. I step back and stagger around seeing stars. I then bump into someone and fall backwards.

"S-sorry I-" I stopped when I see the man in a white lab coat with-"How did you get your hair looking like that?"

"Excuse me?" The man adjust his glasses and looks at me.

"Sorry, I was just wondering.." I said blankly. _That must be a lot of gel._

"Do you know who has been screaming in here?" The man asks, tapping on a tablet. "He is unusually loud."

"Oh um...that's my friend." I reply. "He's just searching."

In the distance, I hear more shouting. I sweatdrop.

"HEEEYYYY!"

"Huh?" I turn around to see Hugh knocking me down. "Ow!"

"Mei?" I look up to see Hugh's confused face.

"What did you do that for?"

"Isn't this place a little too much for you?" He replies with a question.

"Don't even start!" I exclaim, bolting up. "I didn't even want to be here in the first place!"

"Who's he?" Hugh asks, pointing to the man behind me. "And what's up with his hair?"

"I don't now" I reply. "I bumped into him just now."

"If you don't mind, I would like to leave." The man says.

"Hey wait!" Hugh shouts. "Why are you in the sewer anyways?"

"I could ask the same of you." He states.

"Okay fine, then have you seen any Team Plasma grunts running around in here?"

"Team Plasma?" The man adjust his glasses.

"You know, anyone dressed in complete black and have masks?"

"I think I saw some going that way." He points in a direction. My mouth twitch. _I know where I won't be going._

"I don't think you'll be able to find them by now."

"Whatever, thanks." Hugh states. "Let's go Mei!"

"W-wait what!" My hair stand on end.

"You heard me!" Hugh drags me away. I cry inwardly. _Someone help._

_..._

"Um..Hugh?" I look around in the dark but I just can't see anything. I hit my head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! How can I get lost twice?!"

"Who's there?" Someone says. I froze, not daring to make a single move.

"Well well. Look what we have here."

I turn robotically around to make out two Team Plasma grunts in the dark.

"Looks like there a nosy trainers wondering around."

I gulp and slowly back away from them but they keep approaching me.

"Maybe this one will have some pokemon that needs to be liberated."

I'm backed into a corner, behind me is sewage water.

"Ser." My pokemon let itself out of my pokeball.

"S-Servine what are you doing?" I ask. Servine glares at the two Team Plasma.

"Look, she couldn't even control her own pokemon." One of them says. "Don't worry, we'll liberate you in no time."

"Sandile!"

"Scraggy!"

"Ser!" Servine starts acting on her own.

"Servine! Stop it! I didn't tell you to-"

SPLASH!

Sandile's mud-slap hits my feet and sent me falling backwards. I panic around in the water, barely able to keep my head above as the water pushes me away.

"Ser servine!" My pokemon calls out but one of their pokemon prevents Servine from helping me. I splash around, not knowing how to swim and my head goes above and under the water._  
_

"TEAM PLASMA!" I recognize Hugh's scream. I open one eye to see him running and tackling the two Team Plasma against a wall.

_...I..I'm getting tired..._ I'm beginning to drown all the while struggling to stay up. _Help._

Suddenly, I'm being taken out. Crawling on safe ground, I cough several times. I sense someone standing in front of me so I open my eyes and look up...boy, that is one upset Kyouhei.

"Didn't I specifically tell you to stay still in the pokemon center?" He growls with crossed arms. I sweatdrop.

"I-"

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Hugh screams. Behind me, the two Team Plasma run pass, causing a rush of wind which made me sneeze.

"Mei!" Someone says. I recognized the voice as Iris's. "I found Burgh! He was looking at some...what happened?"

Iris gasps as she sees me all wet, Hugh, and Kyouhei.

"Nothing..." I reply, standing up, holding myself since it's getting cold in wet clothes then look at Hugh and Kyouhei. "I think II'm going back to get a change of clothes."

I walk pass them and then pass a man with a red scarf, green shirt, and red and green stripped pants that came running.

"Sorry Iris I-" He stops when he sees me walking pass.

When I got out of the sewer, it's dark. I shiver in the cold. _This hasn't really been a good day._

I manage to find the pokemon center since not a lot of people walk the street during night time. I went in, got a room, took a a shower, wash my hair, changed my clothes to the extra one that my mom packed. Absentmindedly, I walked out and into the lounge in the pokemon center.

"Mei?"

I look up to see Kyouhei, Hugh, and Servine. They all stared at with with shocked eyes.

"What...?" I said absentmindedly. Kyouhei points to his hair, signaling me to look at mine. When I see the mess of tangles hair everywhere, my eyes widen and I start to scream at the top of my lungs.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream, holding my head then sprints back into the room, my face steamed, and flop onto bed. I laid there for a moment till I hear a knock on the door.

"Mei, you there?"

"In a minute." I reply, knowing they want me to come out. I grabbed a brush, combed my hair at light speed, tied it back before heading out. I saw Kyouhei, leaning next the the door against the wall.

"Took you long enough."

We walk back into the lounge and Hugh was sitting, looking bored.

"Mei, did you know that your hair looked like it has been nested by a Vullaby?" Hugh asks still thinking about that.

"Uhhh..." I look away.

"Don't tell me." He deadpans. "That actually means yes."

My face started to fume. "It wasn't my fault...that Vullaby mistaken my hair for its nest and just landed on my head. I was screaming for my life."

Both of them started to laugh. Servine snaps and hit both of them on the head with vine whip.

"Ow!" They both exclaim in unison.

"Thanks Servine." I giggle.

"Now that's the face I like to see." Kyouhei grins.

"Huh?" I blink at him.

"Oh yeah, for not staying in here while I was gone, I'm making you challenge Castelia gym tomorrow." He winks.

"W-w-w-what?!" I exclaim, hair standing on ends. "But but..."

"I know, Iris told me already but I'm still gonna make you do it." He smirks. Dark vertical lines appear under my eye, _How is this happening to me?!  
_

...

"Ngh...Mei! Let go!"

"No!"

Kyouhei is trying to pull me out of the pokemon center but I wouldn't budge.

"Why would I fight a gym leader when Servine acted on her own in the sewer?!"

In another second, he finally yanks me out and I stumble out to the pokemon center.

"That's because Servine was trying to protect you since you don't even call on her to get you out of complicated situations!" Kyouhei says with hands on his hips. "Have you even called on her other than in battle?"

I purse my lips and kick the ground.

"I rest my case." Kyouhei sighs. "Servine just want you to reply on her more."

I had my eyes hidden behind my eyes.

"Hurry, Hugh already went ahead." Kyouhei says pushing me away. I sigh, by now, I learn that it is no use arguing with him.

"Fine." I pout and tug on his jacket. "But you're going to lead the way so I won't get lost again."

He shrugs. "Okay." He guides me through the streets and stop in front of the building where I had meet Iris at. We were about to enter when Hugh came right out.

"Oh hey guys." Hugh greets. "You sure are slow."

"Blame her." Kyouhei points a thumb at me. "She wouldn't leave the pokemon center."

Hugh sweatdrops.

"Hey!" I pout.

"Anyways, I already challenged Burgh." Hugh states.

"Burgh? You mean The friend Iris was looking for is a gym leader?!"

"Um yeah." Hugh answers as if it is the most obvious thing. "But he's a little...weird."

"Eh?"

"You'll see." Hugh walks away. "See ya!"

"Uh...I change my mind can we just go get some casteliacones?" I said quickly.

"Nope. Too late now." Kyouhei grins and gives me a shove through the sliding door.

"What the...!" I gaped at what is inside the gym. Webs, cocoons and more webs.

"If it isn't Mei and Kyouhei!" I look up to see the man I saw last night up on the top, peeking out of the vast amount of web. "Come on up!"

We walked up to a coccon and the air within it sucked us in and up.

"WAAHHH!" I screech, holding onto Kyouhei for dear life.

...

"Mei."

I pop open one eye and then another, I look down and see that I'm standing on a thick layer of web.

"You can let go now."

"Huh?" I realize that I unconsciously hold onto Kyouhei while in the air ventilation cocoon. Quickly, I let go. "S-sorry!"

I look over to where Burgh is to see his surrounds surrounded by paint.

"Sorry for the mess, I just got an inspiration!" He cheers, spinning around and around like a ballerina.

"Well then we wouldn't want to bother you while you're doing that would we?" I ask quickly, laughing nervously.

"Mei. You're not going to get out of this." Kyouhei says sternly.

"I knew you would say that..." I pout.

"You have come to challenge correct?" Burgh asks.

"It's not my idea though..." I rely sadly. "But yes."

"Then let's get it underway!"

"Wait! I thought you were getting an inspiration!"

"I get them through battle as well."

"Gah!"

"Mei, just go." Kyouhei states, giving me a push forward. I look at Kyouhei before facing Burgh then I take out my pokeball.

"S-Servine go!" I shout, tossing my pokeball up.

"Swadloon!"

Upon materializing, I see a green-"Heh?" I froze on the spot, my face twitch as I see what I'm facing against. I begin to tremble.

"B-B-B-B-B-BUUUGGGGGGSSSSS!" I screech as dark vertical lines appear under my eyes, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"And you said Hugh was loud?" Kyouhei comments, covering his ears. I jump behind Kyouhei, trembling to my core.

"Bugs, bugs, BUGS...! G-g-get a-away f-from me!" I bury my face in the back of Kyouhei's jacket.

"What got into her?" Burgh asks in concern. I close my eyes and extend my hand out in front of Kyouhei while still hiding behind him and point a shaking finger at Swadloon.

"S-Servine! Get that thing away from me!" My pokemon, who was staring at with with wide eyes, quickly went into action after sensing my fear. Taking Swadloon by surprise, Servine slam it to the ground and hit it hard with razor leaf. Swadloon appears from the fight unconscious.

"Well...that was unexpected." Burgh sweatdrops. I quickly let out a sigh, calming myself down.

"Mei...I didn't mean to reply on Servine like that..." Kyouhei deadpans. "You were supposed to command her not let her do all the thinking _and _work."

"But but..."

"Dwebble!" Burgh calls out after returning his first pokemon.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screech one more time. "HOW MANY BUGS DO YOU HAVE?!"

"Um...I have one more bug type?" Burgh reply, uncertain.

"BUGS ARE CREEPY AND THEY ARE CRAWLY AND THEY ARE WIGGLY AND THEY ARE DISGUSTING!" I take Kyouhei by the scuffs of his jacket, shaking him back and forth. "AND THEY-"

"Mei...I get it! You hate them! Now stop shaking me!" Kyouhei exclaims, getting dizzy from the shaking. I think I hurt Dwebble's feelings but I wasn't paying much attention as I'm panicking.

"S-Servine! Use leaf tornado and get rid of it!" I exclaim, pointing a shaking finger at Dwebble. Servine obeys and 1 KO the Dwebble.

"Dwebble, return!" Burgh calls then takes out another. "Leavanny!"

This time, this one looks exactly like a bug, which creeps me out the most. I hold onto my head and scream to the top of my lungs while tugging on Kyouhei's jacket, tears starting to form around my eyes. They all sweatdrop.

"Uh... Leavanny, use struggle bug?"

Leavanny summons even more insects which made my hair stand on ends. The attack took Servine by surprise as she is distracted by how I panicked.

"Ser!" My pokemon took a critical hit but it hadn't knock her out yet.

"Mei, Servine needs you." Kyouhei says, pointing at my pokemon. "So stop screaming and help her!"

It seems like one more hit like that would knock Servine out. I have to close my eyes to call out a command.

"S-Servine...use vine whip and wrap the bug then use leech seed follow by mega drain..." And just like that, Leavanny is stuck within the grips of Servine and Servine gains back its energy by the following moves.

"Leavanny use string shot then bug bite!"

"Servine, dodge it!"

"Ser..!" By the sound of it, Servine couldn't and was hit. Opening one of my eyes, I see Servine unconscious on the ground, well web.

"E-Elekid!" I call out after returning Servine to her pokeball. My second pokemon materializes. "Thunder wave then thunder punch!"

"Leavanny, razor leaf!" Elekid promptly dodges it and sends a shock wave to paralyze Leavanny then follow it up and an electrical punch.

"Struggle bug!"

I whimper behind Kyouhei. "E-Elekid...please...just finish this..."

Elekid looks at me and have mostly likely sense my fear. I shut my eyes tight and heard static, probably Elekid's shock wave. Then I heard a punch and a soft crash.

"Is it over?" I squeak, still trembling. I felt a tug and open my eyes to look down to see Elekid. It's trying to tell me something. I look over to the battle field to see Leavanny lying unconscious on the web.

"Uh..." Burgh didn't know what to say. "Well...I don't see this kind of battle everyday."

His eyes begins to flare up. "I just got an inspiration from this battle!"

"Mei...if you're that scared of bugs then how did you manage Roxie's Whirlipede?" Kyouhei deadpans.

"Her music was to loud for me to think of anything else." I squeak.

Kyouhei facepalms. "We're going to have to do something about your...problems."

"When I agree to this, I didn't know I signed up to face bugs!" I whine. "Bugs are...I..I..."

I sniff, I can't tell them about that...

"As for defeating me(Maybe?) and for giving me another inspiration, here is your Insect badge!"

I look at the badge in his hand. It looks a green wings of a bug.

"It looks...okay...but do I really have to take it?"

"Yes you do." Kyouhei states, taking my hand over the badge and make me take it. "And we're going to do something about your fear."

"What?!" I exclaim and slowly back away. "Oh hey! Look at the time, I gotta go, somewhere to be, places to see! Byyeeeee!"

I return Elekid and quickly went into the cocoon, slide down, and run straight out of the gym with ABSOLUTELY no idea where I'm going.

_No matter what he do, it would just make it worst. Bugs were the reason that drove me berserk in the first place!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Different Perspectives

Chapter 7 - Different perspectives

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

She runs fast. I ran out of the gym and try to look for her but there are too many people.

"Hm..." I put a hand to my chin. It was careless of me to forget, I didn't expect my comment would chase her away. Of all the people I have come into contact with, she is on top of the...No, I need further information. Remembering back to Floccesy Town and Virbank City, she starts acting weird when she meet with Team Plasma and even at the name of it. Is it because she share a connection somehow? Or just traumatized by Team Plasma's wrong doings two years ago? It's either one of the two and there is that little incident in Virbank... Just who is she? She doesn't seem to like any attention given to herself yet she shows she have great abilities in battle even if the situation is working against her favor and also that nervousness and change in her personality... No matter, I need to keep up my act if I want to acquire further information. It's about time I got something interesting.

* * *

Mei's POV

I stop running after arriving at a dark alleyway and walking deeper into it.

"Looky here." I hear a menacing voice behind me. Turning around, I see two men dressed gangster like.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?" The second asks, both approaching me.

"N-none of your business." I reply nervously.

"It is now." The first one replies. "Ya see, this is our turf."

Suddenly, I'm pinned against a wall.

"And nosy kids like you should stay away."

"But ya know, you're pretty cute so we'll go easy on ya." The one that had me pinned to the wall said. I shake in fear, trying hard to suppress what is to come. In these kinds of situations, I know what happens when I let myself go. Suddenly, my pokemon pops out from their pokemon. Servine wrapped the man that had pinned me, releasing his grip on me.

"Ele Elekid!" Elekid says, charging for an electric attack.

"Tch. Let's get outta here!" The first one says and in a matter of seconds, they rush off. I fall onto my feet, gasping. Servine and Elekid look worriedly at me.

"...I'm sorry." Tears begin the form around my eyes. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do much with you two...I just don't know how to..."

I started to curl up, my back against the wall. My head in my arms so that they won't see me crying. I just wish he was here...he would know what I should do...he was the one that taught me the good of pokemon.

My pokemon started to cuddle around me trying there best to give me comfort. I saw my necklace dangling so I held it and take a closer look. It looks familiar somehow, I tired to remember where I had seen it before but I can't seem to remember where.I just have a feeling that I should keep it safe.

...

"There you are!"

I took that by surprise and hid away the necklace. I look to see Kyouhei.

"What's that?"

"J-just my necklace that my mom gave me."

"Why are you hiding it then?"

"I...I just...I just want to keep it safe from harm."

"Anyways, you know I was just joking about what I said earlier right?"

I sigh. "Honestly..."

He extends a hand to me to help me up, smiling at me. Hesitantly, I take it and he grips it tightly. _I should've known it was a trap!_

"Now let's go find a place for you to train!" He grins then drags me away.

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

I found her in a narrow alleyway with her pokemon besides her. Seeing that she is looking at what must be the necklace her mom gave her, it must be important. A clue perhaps?

"There you are!"

Upon being startled, she quickly hid away the object, thinking I hadn't saw it.

"What's that?" I ask innocently.

"J-just my necklace that my mom gave me."

I already know that.

"Why are you hiding it then?"

"I...I just...I just want to keep it safe from being damage."

Well, it was worth the shot. She does seem hesitant when answering. I won't be getting anything from that conversation anyhow, I need to take a closer examination at the necklace.

"Anyways, you know I was just joking about what I said earlier right?" In a way, yes.

Mei sighs. "Honestly..."

_Why don't you be honest as well?_

I extend a hand to her and smile warmly. _Let's see..._

She hesitantly takes it. I smile inwardly. _A bite._

I grip her hand tightly and she wore an expression of fear on her face.

"Now let's go find a place for you to train!" _And assess just how strong you really are. _I showed a grin and drag her away while she wears a mortified expression.

...

Let's see now...I led her to an isolated Casetlia Park where is no one except us, our pokemon, and wild pokemon. She caught an Eevee as well as her Elekid had evolved. I assess her battling style, when up against an opponent with a type advantage over her, she uses other means to defeat them, taking into account her surroundings. She is above the average beginner who uses brute strength to try to defeat they opponent though she had only started the journey a short while ago. Interesting. Outside of battling, however, I don't see any other interaction with her pokemon, it's as if she doesn't know how to.

"Kyouhei, can we stop?" Mei asks, breaking me from my thoughts. "I'm tired."

"Of course."

Suddenly, a Sewaddle fell from a tree and landed in front of her face, holding on by a strand of webbing. She stood frozen for a moment then scream to the top of her lungs, scaring the Sewaddle away. In the next second, she hugs me tightly though I don't think she knows. I smile inwardly, I didn't even have to try. Before she lets go, I carefully remove the necklace from around her.

"It's only a Sewaddle."

"But but..." She replies, trembling still.

"Why are you terrified of them anyways?"

She pursed her lips. _I see, no answer. Guess I need to gain more trust from her. But she is kinda cute, the way she acts. Okay, work over everything else, gotta keep that straight._

"Anyhow, sleep on it, you look tired."

"O-okay..." Her and her pokemon felt asleep against a nearby tree. I look at the necklace more closely, it is in an odd shape, like a puzzle waiting to be solved.

I took my X-Transceiver and snap a shot of it, data starts streaming in but nothing in there is even the least bit useful to my search.

"What could it be...?" I mutter and glance back at Mei. "Maybe she knows something."

I thought of something then grin mischievously, _That's definitely going to startle her._

* * *

Mei's POV

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Whuh?" I open my groggily eyes to see the face of a Sewaddle is inches from mine. My heart skip a beat and I start to panic.

"AAHHH!" I scream, jumping up and quickly climb up the tree behind me. I then see Kyouhei snicker and holding the bug that scared me.

"W-what did you do that?!"

"Couldn't help it." Kyouhei stick the tip of his tongue out at me, trying to be innocent.

"Anyways, you should get down." He says, letting the bug go.

_Righit. Get down...get_ down..._get...down._.. I sweatdrop. _How...?_

I look down from where I am to the ground then look at Kyouhei. "Um..."

He raises an eyebrow. "You coming down or not?"

I shake my head. He puts his hands on his hips.

"In other words, you can't climb down."

I nod.

"Then how you manage last time in Floccesy Ranch?"

"I slipped and fell onto the ground." I deadpan.

"You looked fine from doing that last time so why not just do that same?"

"Because that was an accident and I don't want to do that again!" I whine. He sighs and mutter something before standing under me.

"Let go."

"W-what?!" My hair stand on end.

"Let go."

"W-Why?!"

"I'll catch you."

I hesitated.

"You don't trust me?" He says, tilting his head. Before I can answer, a gust of wind picks me off and I'm now at the mercy of gravity. I close my eyes thinking that this is going to hurt but it didn't. Kyouhei was smiling at me when I open my eyes.

"I'll be there to catch you when you fall."

I stare at him with wide eyes then he sets me down.

"By the way, you dropped this."

He holds up his hands and from it, is a dangling necklace...wait...that's mine! I snatch it from his hands.

"How..."

"It was on the ground so I picked it up from where you had trained." He replies. "What is that anyways? It looks kinda weird."

"I already told you, it's the necklace that my mom gave me." I snap. "And I don't know why it's in an odd shape though it does..."

I mutter the last part, I didn't really want him to hear that.

"Let's head out to Route 4."

"Oh okay..."

"Leave your pokemon by your side." He says after seeing that I was about to return them to their pokeballs.

"Why?"

"So that you can spent more time with them." Kyouhei states. I don't get it, isn't battling with them enough? Regardless, I kept my pokemon out and we head in the direction of Route 4. Before that, Kyouhei bought me a casteilacone since I wanted one before the gym battle. As we walk, I enjoyed my cone, taste as great as the first time I tried it. W.e reached the central part where the streets are connected into one huge central circle with a fountain in the middle.

"Hey Kyouhei." I turn to-"Huh?"

I look to the spot where he should've been. He isn't there...HE ISN'T THERE!

"Where did he go?!" I yell, running back and forth, my pokemon stared at me and sigh, people around me gives me weird looks. Suddenly, I bumped into somebody and fell on my behind.

"S-sorry!"

"Hello again."

"Huh?" I look up to see it's the man with the weird hairdo. "Hi um..."

He takes notice of my pokemon. "Interesting, your pokemon display self-confidence and strength far more higher than any others that I have seen so far." He notes something in his tablet.

"Um..."

"So sorry, my name is Colress and I am a scientist researching about pokemon's potential." He says, adjusting his glasses. "Will you give me the honor of battling you? I would like to look into this further."

"Uh.."

"I'll be looking forward to it." He takes a little bow. "Meet me in Route 4."

With that, he leaves, leaving me in the wind.

"But I didn't get to say anything..." I sweatdrop. I look at my pokemon. "Should we wait for Kyouhei or go on? And should we fight that man?"

My pokemon stares and shrug, leaving me to decide which is a horrible idea sine I'm indecisive.

"Okay first, I need to get you guys back into your pokeballs before we get separated." I got them all back into their respective pokeballs...except Servine, for some reason she refuses and takes the pokeball right out of my hand.

"What's wrong Servine?" She turns her head to one side. I can't seem to figure Servine out, is it because she doesn't like me?

* * *

Servine's POV

I took the pokeball right out of my Mistress's hand before she puts me inside. At this point, I am reluctant to go in, if only she can understand what our language. I cannot trust her to go off on her own, she is far...hmm...I cannot fine a word that can describe her at the moment, absentminded? No...that isn't the right one.

"What's wrong Servine?"

I sigh and turn my head as she asks me this.

Mistress must need someone by her side to guide her for now until she learns more about traveling, if only we hadn't gotten separated from that boy. I would feel a little less worry about her.

_Hm?_

I notice a group a girls then look closely to see what they are making a commotion of.

_...On second though, it would be more troublesome. _I put a hand on my forehead and shaking my head a little in disapproval.

* * *

Mei's POV

"What were you looking at Servine?" I notice that she was concentrating at a certain spot and giving a little disapproval shake. I look in that direction.

"Urk..." My eyebrow twitched. "So...that's where he is..."

Servine sighs.

"Let's just go on without him." I pout and walk away, Servine following close behind, towards the direction Colress head to which is probably Route 4...I hope.

...

_Okay so, I'm on Route 4...Now what? _I walk and look cluelessly around the sandy around as a desert storm start brewing.

"Maybe we should..."

"Ah, I been waiting!"

I whirl around to see the scientist...his hair remain unmoved by the wind...okay, just how much gel did he used?

"H-hello." I said nervously.

"No need to be so uptight, it's only a battle." He states.

"About that..." I said, about to make a point.

"But first things first." He states, holding up some kind of device, working a few buttons on it, the rocks behind him - that I hadn't take notice till now- moved and out comes-

"Eek!" I jump into a startle position, looking fearfully at the huge eyes of the bugs. They crawled away with the boulder size rocks on their backs.

"Those were not actually boulders but Crustles." Colress explains.

"I preferred it if they were actually just rocks blocking the way..." I mutter.

"But why were they laying there seemingly out of energy?" He asks no in particular.

"Cuz...they're sleeping?" I answered anyways.

"In the middle of the road? With boulders on their backs?"

I shrug then take a look at the pokedex. "Could happen, the boulders are their homes so I guess they were just sleeping right at home."

"A very logical theory...blahblahblah..." Whatever he rambled on about after that didn't go into my head so I didn't bother.

"Let's just go." I whisper to Servine who agrees with me.

"Hold on just one second."

"Eep!" A spark lightning stops us in our tracks. Dark vertical lines appear under my eyes as I turn to look at Colress. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No need to be so dramatic, it was just a little spark." He states. "Besides, we haven't had that battle yet."

"I-I never said-"

"Begin!"

_For Arceus's sake! No one listens! _I pout as His Magnemite and my Servine jumps into battle

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

I sigh as I walk around. "Took me a while to get them off my tail..."

Somehow, I manage to get myself surrounded by a bunch of girls wanting to hang around with me. I blame my gorgeous appearance...just kidding. But I was too careless and lost sight of Mei. I hear a stampede and whirl around to see the group again.

"Sorry ladies, got somewhere to be." I smile then leap off, hopping higher and higher on buildings until I got on top of one. Turning on my x-transceiver, I scroll through a list of numbers. _Too bad I don't have her number registered._

I picked one and wait for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" A man with black hair appears on the screen.

"Are you in the desert resort yet?"

"Almost."

"Man you're slow."

"Hey!" He starts to get angry. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your superior." I smirk. He blows his head off at that comment. I was assigned a partner a few days ago though I'm not particularly happy about it. Heh, at least he's entertaining.

"Why do you want me to go in the first place? Haven't you already checked it?"

"It's for you're training in harsh conditions as well as reinvestigating the relic castle." I reply calmly. "When I went into the Castelia sewer the other day, I found a passage similar to that of relic castle, also, the ruins they found that halted the construction on Route 4, I want you to find the connection."

"Roger..." He grumbled and the call is ended.

...

* * *

Mei's POV

"This sandstorm is getting stronger!" I exclaim, holding an arm in front of me to block the sand. After beating Colress, I continued on the desert area.

"Wah!" The wind blew me over and I went tumbling backwards.

"Ser servine!" Servine exclaims, running after me. I crash into something and stop.

"S-sorry." I start to apologize but then see a huge red bird pokemon laying unconscious in the sand. "Hey, are you okay?"

I shaking the pokemon but no use. "Servine, help!"

My pokemon comes into view and helps me carry bird pokemon to a near by ruin buildings that is everywhere in Route 4. We gently place the pokemon on the ground. I take out my pokedex to see what kind f pokemon it is.

"A Braviary." I read off. "Why would one be in a desert? And it looks hurt."

I thought for a moment then turn to Servine. "How do you treat a injure pokemon without going to the pokemon center?"

Servine falls down anime style.

"I know!" I said, suddenly having an idea. "I'll ask Cheren!"

I turn on my x-transceiver and look at the list of numbers registered.

"Huh? Bianca registered Prof. Junipers too?" I ask no one in particular then shrug and pressed Cheren's number.

"Hello?" Cheren's face shows up.

"Cheren, I have a question."

"Hi Mei, what is it?"

"How do you treat a injured pokemon without going to a pokemon center?"

"...You really don't know?" He deadpans. I nod blankly. He puts a hand to his forehead and sigh. "You heal them by using potions as well as other healing items depending on the pokemon's status."

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I look around to see Servine holding up a potion that mom packed in my bag.

"Oh."

"Looks like Servine knows more than you." He states.

"Eheheh..." I sweatdrop. "Well thanks anyways, bye."

I turn the device off.

"Thanks Servine." I said, taking the potion from Servine's vine and spraying it on Braviary. The pokemon winces at bit in the beginning.

"You're awake!" I said happily as Braviary opens his eyes.

"Brav..?" He looks around, confused then glares as he sees me.

"Eek!" Chills went down my spines and I move away from the Braviary. Servine steps up to Braviary and explained what happened through poke-language. His hostility disappears from his eyes and I relax a little. After a moment of silence, I decided to peep out from the ruin.

"Looks like the storm subsided, let's head outside." They nod. "Braviary, can you fly?"

Braviary tries but his wings still hurts.

"I guess potions doesn't work all the way, we'll take you to the next pokemon center and have Nurse Joy look at you." I said. "I don't know more to do at this point."

Servine agrees. Together, the three of us walked out of Route 4 and into a huge building but...the inside's completely empty except for pots of plants.

"What is this place?" I ask no one in particular as I look around.

"Hello there!"

"Huh?" I look to where the voice is to see a man in a suit accompany by two more.

"Hm...you look like a responsible trainer." THe man in the middle says. "I decided!"

"Heh?" I ask blankly, oblivious to what he is talking about.

"I'll leave the Joint Avenue in you're care!" He explains. "If you have any questions, ask these two! I'll be off now bye!"

"W-WHAT?!"


	8. Chapter 8 - Events in Nimbasa

Chapter 8 - Events in Nimbasa

* * *

I'm white as ghost and stiff as a tree as I see the man in the suit walking away...leaving me in charge of _this. __Joint Avenue. _Seriously? Does he trust strangers so much.

"Hey are you okay?"

"You look really pale." The two was with the man looks worriedly at me.

"You guys are really okay with this?!" I exclaim, coming back to myself. They look at each other then shrug.

"It's fine, he's always been like that." The lady says.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, we'll teach you how to manage this place." The man says. "By the way, I'm Chris and this is Sonia, we'll be your assistants from now on."

"E-EH?!" My hair stand on end. "But-but..."

They started explainning things about this and that but it's not going in my head. This is just all sudden and I can't deal with it right now.

"Um...I'll come back later to deal with this so..." I said, slowly moving away. "You guys can take care of this for now! I-I'll see you soon!" Not.

I ran out, Servine and Braviary following behind me.

"I...can't...believe...that...happened..." I said between breaths. "People can be so weird."

I look around to see where I am. "This...looks like Nimbasa City."

To my right is the amusement park and to my left are buildings of different types. We went looking around.

"Wow!" I exclaim in awe. "This place is just like he described! I never seen a place like this!"

"Oh hey!"

I flinched.

"Urk...that voice..." Dark vertical lines appear under my eye. I turn around to see Kyouhei waving at me in front of a huge building that says: [Battle Station]

"I knew you would be here soon."

"W-why are you here?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He tilt his head. "It would be easier to come here to wait for you instead of going to look for you."

"...You are so..." I sweatdrop.

"Is that your Braviary?" He asks. I look at the pokemon then back.

"No, I found him in the desert."

"Why would a Braviary be at a desert?"

"Beats me." I shrug. "But we're heading to the pokemon center to get Braviary healed up."

"Eh, I was going to have you battle the subway bosses with me." He says.

"Who said I ever agreed to that?!" I exclaim, hair standing on end.

"I already know your answer so I accepted for both of us." He smiles.

My eye twitch. "Are you serious?!"

"Are you two ready?" Someone says. Two people appeared behind Kyouhei, one in a black coat and one in a white coat.

"Yeah we are." Kyouhei replies, turning his head to them.

"W-wait...now?!" I screech.

"Yep! And I'm sure Braviary wouldn't mind just waiting a bit longer." Kyouhei grins. I turn to Braviary with pleading eyes to say no but he shake instead which flinches me.

"See?" He grins once more. "By the way, the one in black is Ingo and one is white is Emmet, they are the Subway bosses of this Battle Station. You two, this is Mei."

"Please to meet you." Emmet greets with a smile.

"Let's get this underway." Ingo says with a serious face.

"How did you even get them to agree to this in the first place?" I ask Kyouhei.

"Oh, they were bored so I asked them to a tag battle." Kyouhei replies causally."And they agreed."

_Just like that?! _I thought in disbelief. Before I know it, they already sent out their pokemon.

"Gurdurr!"

"Boldore!"

"W-wait-"

"Ser!" Servine jumps in before I can finish.

"Dewott!" Kyouhei calls out his pokemon.

_Serious...it's one thing after another..._ I thought, turning white.

"Razor shell!" Kyouhei starts off the battle.

"Power gem!"

"Low kick!" Gurdurr and Dewott clash with each other while Boldore's attack aimed for Servine.

"Dodge and use razor leaf!" I called out at last minute. Servine speedly sprints into action, giving Boldore a critical hit.

"Vine whip!"

"Gurdurr intercept by pushing Dewott to Servine!" Gurdurr who was in close combat with Dewott quickly pushes Dewott at Servine before my pokemon can launch her attack.

"Ser..." Servine gets annoyed.

"Dew dewott!" Dewott replies back, equally annoyed. In no time, they were bickering and pushing each other by the head.

"S-Servine...!" I tried calling my pokemon but she wasn't listening.

"Gurdurr, Chip away!"

"Boldore use headbutt!"

* * *

Servine's POV

"Would you mind watching where you land, shell boy!" I snap.

"You should at least pay attention, ugly serpent!" Dewott barks back. We headbutt each other and push each other back and forth, ignoring the opponents and glowering at each other.

"Say that again and I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Ha! Need I to remind you who lost the first time we battled?"

"You two should stop fighting and pay attention to us instead!" I heard Gurdurr shout. Both of us jerk our heads in Gurdurr and Boldore's direction as they charge at us. Both of us glare darkly at the two opponents.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Dewott and I both exclaim together as use our attacks. My tail turn green as I charge at the opponent and Dewott streaming in in a jet of water. We both made contact with Gurdurr and Boldore simultaneously and knocking them unconscious.

* * *

Mei's POV

"Uh..." I sweatdrop as I watch Servine learn and use a new move with Dewott to knock Gurdurr and Boldore down. Both our pokemon land on their feet, with a look at each other, and jerking their head away in opposite directions with a 'Hmph!'. Kyouhei whistles.

"Never seen Dewott act like that before."

"N-never seen Servine bicker like that before..." I said nervously.

"Well done!" Emmet compliments while he and Ingo return their pokemon.

"Though it seems that your pokemon needs to be in more synch." Ingo comments.

"It was Kyouhei's fault for not preventing the collision." I mutter under my breath, Servine return to my side.

We bid our goodbyes to Ingo and Emmet and headed for the pokemon center.

"Exactly why are you coming with me?" I said with annoyance, seeing Kyouhei grinning.

"If I don't then you'll probably end up getting lost." He replies cheerfully.

"I don't have that bad of a sense of direction!" I pout. Servine only sighs. We got to the pokemon center and asked Nurse Joy to take a look at Braviary's wings and healing our pokemon, then wait until they're done.

"Oi Mei, hand me your Xtransceiver." Kyouhei commands.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"So that I can annoy even when I'm not traveling with you."

"Heh?!"

"I was joking." Kyouhei says. "It so that we can call each other for help if we're not traveling together."

"Oh...okay." I answer hesitantly, taking off my Xtransceiver and giving it to him. He press a few buttons on the screens of the two devices and returned mine.

"Brav!" Braviary says upon coming out from the examination right after I got my Xtransceiver back. Servine and Braviary hop off the cart while I grab my other pokemon.

"Any better?" I ask. Braviary nods happily though I did see one of his wings being bandaged.

"It's only a sprain, nothing dangerous." Nurse Joy says. "It'll heal in no time."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said and Braviary followed me and Servine to where Kyouhei is.

"Is Braviary coming along with you?" He asks out of the blue.

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

"...Because he seem attached to you." Kyouhei replies with a obvious tone. I look blankly at Braviary for a minute.

"He does?" Kyouhei, Servine, and Braviary all fall anime style.

"Is it not obvious to you?" Kyouhei asks after getting up. I don't get it, how can you read a pokemon just like that? Am I missing something?

"Nevermind..." Kouhei says after I didn't answer and shaking his head. "Just ask him if he wants to tag along."

I turn back to Braviary. "Do you want to come along with me?" Braviary nods. I take out an empty pokemon and tap gently on Braviary's head with it. Without resistance, Braviary is caught. Somehow, I feel kinda happy.

...

For some reason, we wounded up in the amusement park after.

"This place is looks so fun!" I exclaim in awe.

"It _is _fun." Kyouhei says with a raised eyebrow. "You act like you never been to one before."

"I haven't." I state.

"...What have you been doing up till now?" Kyouhei sweatdrops.

"I been caught up in...nevermind." I reply, thinking that I shouldn't say it in front of him.

"I'll be back, gonna get a snack."

"Okay."

Then, noticing something at my foot, I picked up what looks like a x-transceiver.

"Whose is this?" I murmur, staring at the device when it suddenly begin ring which surprised me and made me juggle the item for a bit before I actually answer the call.

"H-Hello?" I answer the call nervously.

"Hello? Are you the one that picked up my x-transceiver?" The male voice on the other side ask though I can't see their faces.

"Um...y-yeah, it was on the ground." I reply timidly. "Is the screen broken or something?"

"What? Oh no it's not that, I'm currently using an old version from a colleague of mine which only have audio ." The male voice reply.

"Oh that explains it." I said.

"Hey, would you mind keeping my x-transceiver for me? I want to pick it up right now but I'm...busy right now."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask. "I mean you're trusting a complete stranger with it and I'm awful at keeping things safe, you never know, I might accidentally break it."

The male voice chuckles at this. "I'll take that risk and I'll keep in touch with you until I find the time to pick up my x-transceiver."

"Uh...okay. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Chr...I mean Curtis!" His voice a little nervous just now. "What's yours?"

"Mei." I reply.

"Great! I'll remember that! Thanks again Mei!" With that, the mystery guy hangs up. I blink at the x-transceiver for a second.

"Who were you talking to?" I look around to see Kyouhei back with Vanillite Ice cream and handing me one that looks like it's the oran berry flavor.

"Just some complete stranger that dropped his x-transceiver and I promised to keep it for him till he fine time to pick it up." I answer, putting away the lost x-transceiver, then thank him for the ice cream and eating it.

"You made a promise to a random person you don't know?" Kyouhei asks as we continue walking.

"That's what I said to him but he said it's fine."

"And how are you going to meet that person if you're going to go around the region?"

I stop in my tracks and sweatdrop. "Oh."

"You didn't think of that did you?" He deadpans.

"Eheheh..." I rub the back of my head before continuing walking.

"You don't think ahead do you?"

"I-I'll ask him the next time he calls." I said. "Anyways, i want to go on some rides!"

...

Okay, rides that I never rode on before and NEVER going on again: Roller coaster, roller coaster, ROLLER COASTER! I know there are other scary rides too but that was the first one I rode one and I don't want to go on any others after that.

"Never. Ridding. That. Again." I pant, supporting myself up by a rail. Servine looks worriedly at me since she waited for us until the ride's over.

"It wasn't that bad, other than you screaming for your life which almost pop my eardrums." Kyouhei says causally.

"Haha. You're so funny." I roll my eyes.

"Let's go one that!" He grin and points to a sky high tower and I see people slowly going up.

_It doesn't look that ba... _I fell into the state of shock as the tower suddenly drop the people of it down at light speed. _Nevermind._

"N-no." I decline, dark vertical lines appear under my eye.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Kyouhei says, trying to be persuasive.

"I rather battle any gym that you throw at me instead of ridding that thing!" I exclaim.

"Oh really?" He gives me a sly smile. At this point, I cover my mouth.

"Whoops."

"Let's go then!" He tugs me towards a building.

"W-wait!" I panicked. "I-I take that back!"

"Too late!" He look over his shoulder to grin at me. I cried inwardly as he pulls me into the gym.

"There's a gym in a amusement park?!" I exclaim, eyes widen then a man in sunglasses halted us from proceeding further.

"Sorry, Elesa is not here at the moment."

_Yes!_ I cheered mentally. _Lucky me!_

"Well I guess that's tha-"

"Where is she?" Kyouhei asks, interrupting me.

"You can find her in the building next to this." The man replies.

"What?!" I squeak.

"Thanks for the direction!" Kyouhei says cheerfully then drags me out and in front of the next building.

"Why can't we just wait for her?" I gripe.

"This place looks a little flashy." Kyouhei says, ignoring my question. I look up and see a bunch of decorations, colored lights, and banners.

"Is there something special happening today?" I ask no one in particular.

Kyouhei notices something and goes in closer to read it.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to look over his shoulder.

"A show but I'm sure Elesa doesn't mind." He reply then pull me in.

"What show?"

"You'll see." Kyouhei answers with his back to me. Crowds on boths sides came into view with lights on a stage.

_Great...another stage and even more people. _I thought sourly.

"Isn't that a runway for models?" I ask though I know the obvious answer.

"Yeah, though I think we missed the introduction." Kyouhei answer then the lights go off as we stand beside the entrance with me wondering what's going on and why are we just standing near the entrance and close to the runway. Before I know it, music starts playing and two spot lights dim onto two people with their backs to the audience, it looks like a performance of some sort. How did we get in without tickets or paying anyways? On one side, a spiky green hair boy wearing blue headphones, black and purple collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to elbow length, and black pants, turned around to start singing. After a moment, the pink hair girl with a side ponytail tied with a yellow bow wearing with a pink headphone, a white and yellow dress, turn smoothly around to join the boy.

"Hey that's...!"

"What?"

"I recognized that they're singing a song my mom always listens to." I reply. "It's..."

The crowd cheer so loud which made me stop and cover my ears. We decided silently to just listen to the two singing instead.

...

"Yancy's pretty cute." Kyouhei comments after they finish.

"Who?"

"You really need to get out more." Kyouhei answers. "The girl is Yancy and the boy is Christoph. They're pretty popular, having appeared everywhere and on TV."

At this moment, there are loud cheers as the two singers take a bow.

"Oh that reminds me."

"What?"

"Mr. Stu Dee Oh contacted me a while back since I gave him my Xtransceiver number." Kyouhei replies. "He wants to show the movie we made on the screen and asked if we want on-screen alias so said to use the names Nate and Rosa."

"..." That took me a while to proceeds until realization. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Yep." He grin. "It was on the ship ride to Castelia City but I just forgot to tell you."

I flabbergasted and frozen, no words could come out. Out on the stage, a elegant lady with black hair and pointy headphones came out and stand in between the two singers.

The audience are all chanting the name Elesa.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" The lady says cheerfully. "Next we have a model showcase! This is to celebrate to new opening of Nimbasa City Gym! I hope you all enjoyed it! But before that, do I dare to ask if there are any challengers that will take me on in the spotlight?" Elesa made a wink.

"That's your cue!" Kyouhei says, giving me a shove onto the runway, making me stumble.

"Looks like we have our first challenger!" Elesa declares.

"EEHHH?!" I screech with shock and fear then my face fume with embarrassment as the spotlight hit me. I feel dead.

"What's your name?"

"M-M-Mei!" I stammer quickly with closed eyes.

"Well Mei, welcome to the center stage!" She exclaims, thrusting away her puffy yellow jacket and spreading her arms out. "Shall we began?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Party Crasher

Chapter 9 - Party Crasher

* * *

"Shall we begin?"

"Um um..." My pokeball starts shaking and I take it out. From the looks of it, Servine's ready to go.

"Y-yeah..."

Elesa smiles before letting out her Emolga. The huge screen behind Elesa, Yancy, and Christoph gives everyone a view of the battle as it starts. That made me even more nervous. I shake nervously and Servine's pokeball slip out again. I fail and juggle about, trying to secure it in my hand but I ended up faceplanting on the runaway. The audience laughs while the three in front of me is taken by surprised.

_Great...I just embarrassed myself in front of the WHOLE WORLD. _I thought bitterly. Servine's pokeball roll out of my hand and Servine materializes.

"Are you alright?" Elesa asks.

"Y-yeah...just fine.." I lied, my face red from embarrassment and my heart racing. I close my eyes. _I can't turn back so I need to calm down.__  
_

I let out a heavy breath and place myself in a serious smile. "Let's go Servine! Leaf blade!"

"Ser!" Servine nods and charges at Emolga with her tail glowing green. Swiftly, she makes contact and slamming Emolga down from the air.

"Emolga use quick attack!"

"Vine whip and grab hold of it!" Servine wraps Emolga with hr vines as Emolga charges at her. "Toss Emolga up and use Leaf tornado!"

"Ser!" After being hit by storm of leaves, Emolga find itself wobbling on the floor.

"Emolga volt switch!"

"Volt switch...?" I mutter. "Servine, don't let it hit you!"

But it did, for an electric type, it wasn't super effective but it did do a lot of damage. Emolga then automatically switch and out comes Zebstrika.

"Oh...that move..." I mutter, realizing that it's going to be a pain if Elesa keeps using it.

"Zebstrika, flame charge!" Her pokemon burst into flames.

"Servine dodge and use razor leaf!" Servine hops into the air and behind Zebstrika after the charge then launches rapid leaves at its direction.

"Go in for a leaf blade!"

"Use volt switch!" The two pokemon charge at each other, both take damage and Zebstrika switch out to Flaaffy.

"Tch." Servine is tired from attacking and being attacked.

"Take down!"

"Dodge and use leech seed!" A seed is plant onto Flaaffy as it charges at Servine and miss. The seed immediately takes into effect, draining Flaaffy of its energy.

"Flaaffy volt switch!"

"Not happening, Servine wrap Flaaffy with vine whip before it can charge at you and slam it to the ground!"

"Servine!" My pokemon obeys, shoots vines out at Flaaffy before it could make its moves and giving it a grand slam to the floor, causing Flaaffy to faint.

"Return!" Elesa calls. "Emolga!"

"Razor leaf!"

"Quick attack!" Emolga flies around the leaves and hit Servine straight on. However, the leaves hit the screen right in the middle, causing it the black out. Boy...I wonder how much that'll cost.

"Leaf blade!" My pokemon quickly slams Emolga down as Emolga is still close. A cloud of dust appears and we wait until it disappears to see Emolga had fainted.

"Return!" Elesa calls. "Rise and shine Zebstrika!"

"Use leaf blade!"

"Flame charge!" Both our pokemon charges at each other but Zebstrika got the edge, thrusting Servine back. Servine laid unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Servine return." I call. "Electabuzz!" Elekid evolved after fighting with Colress.

"Use thunder punch!"

"Flame charge!" Again, our pokemon collide but it seems that Zebstrika gets faster with each charge and pushes even harder. Electabuzz is pushed back by the attack.

"Flame charge once more!" _First volt switch now flame charge?__  
_

"Thunder wave!" Before Electabuzz is hit by Zebstrika's increasing speed, he manages to send static waves to Zebstrika. Maybe this will slow it down.

"Electabuzz, swift!"

"Dodge!" But because of paralyzation, Zebstrika couldn't.

"Thunder punch!"

"Flame charge!" Zebstrika's speed is lowered but still fast. Electabuzz is knocked out. I return my pokemon and take out my last.

"You can do this Braviary!"

"Oh? A flying type?" Elesa sounds amused. "I wonder what you'll do with a type disadvantage."

"Let's find out." I reply. "Hone claws."

"Brav!" Braviary increases in attack power.

"Zebstrika, volt switch!" I notice Zebstrika flinching for a moment as paralyzation sinks in again.

"Take hold of Zebstrika and heave it up into the air!" Bravery obeys and quickly does that.

"Zebstrika!" Elesa exclaims.

"Throw Zebstrika down and push it down with aerial ace!"

"Brav!" In a second, Braviary thrown Zebstrika down and pushing more force into the fall with aerial ace. Braviary manage to fly up in time before they both crash down. We wait until the cloud of dust disappears to confirm if Zebstrika is out or not. In the crater that the crash created, Zebstrika laid unconscious.

I let out a sigh of relief and ran to Braviary.

"Braviary! We did-Wah!" I manage to trip on my feet and faceplanting myself on the floor again. Everyone cheered and laughs and I feel my face racing again.

"Ouch ouch ouch..." I groan, crawling up and holding my face._  
_

"Brav..." Braviary sounds concern as he lands next to me.

"Hey are you okay?" I hear a male voice ask.

"Heh?" I look up front my hands to see the green hair idol looking at me while doing onto one knee. "I-I-I'm f-fine..."

"Want some help?" He smiles gently at me and offering a hand.

"Thanks." I smile back and taking his hand. Somehow, I feel myself calming down seeing such a friendly face but nervousness shot up as I feel like I'm being glared at by the girls in the crowd.

"Your fighting style were surely shocking!" Elesa says, coming up to me.

"Um...thanks?"

"You're even more of a wonderful trainer than I expected!"

"You were expecting a klutz didn't you?" I deadpan.

"Well..." Elesa sweatdrops.

"That was the impression we got when you tripped before battling." The pink hair idol giggles.

I smile in exasperation. "I can't really changed that."

"But you've proven to be an excellent trainer!" Elesa compliments. "Take this, the Bolt badge."

In her hands, a badge sparkle.

"Thanks."

"Would you like to walk out in the spotlight? Since you are such a shinning example of a trainer."

"Huh? What?!" I jump into a startle position. "I-I think you're exaggerating! I'm not at all that great!"

Elesa giggles. "Don't be modest!"

"Heh?" I sudden realized that there is a crowd watching us and chills were send down my spine. "I-I think I'll get going now..."

I slowly back away until a familiar loud voice screamed in the entrance.

"ELESA WHERE ARE YOU?! I WANT THE BOLT BADGE!"

"Eek!" Hugh's voice made me jump to the side, slip on the edge and fall onto the ground.

"Ugh..." I lean up on on hand and my other hand rubbing my head. "Hugh! What's the big idea?!"

"Oh You're here too! Great, fight me!"

"I don't want to, Battle Freak!" I exclaim, frustrated.

"SAYS WHO DONUT HEAD?!" Hugh shouts, pointing at me.

"You hurt?"

I look up to see Kyouhei leaning over me on the stage.

"Isn't it obvious?" I reply, trying to get up.

"DON'T WORRY! SHE'S FINE!" Kyouhei shouts back at Hugh which made me fall anime style.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?!" Hugh screams back.

"WELL, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING?!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Hugh yells. Elesa, Yancy, and Christoph look with surprised at the scene then Elesa giggles.

"You guys sure reminds me of them. But it's nice to know that things are still lively after coming back from Kalos"

"Huh? Kalos?" I look at her as I try to climb back up but I slip and fell again. This stage is head high...

"Are you really that clumsy?" Kyouhei asks causally as Yancy and Christoph comes to the end as well.

"None of your business." I reply, agitated. _This guy..._

"ELESA! BATTLE ME!"

"My my, so energetic!" Elesa smiles. I try once again to climb up and almost slip but the two idols grab my hands and pulled me up.

"T-thanks..." I said, sitting on the stage panting. They laugh a little.

"This sure has been the funnest experience I gone through!" Christoph chuckles.

"Me too!" Yancy giggles then I see a hint of red across her face as she sees Kyouhei.

"I bet that relaxed you didn't it?" Kyouhei asks me.

"How was that relaxing?!" I argue. He shrugs. This guy makes no sense!

"Oh, I have to go somewhere so you're going to have to continue by yourself." He grins. "If you don't, I'll drop a bug type on your head."

That made me shiver. "Alright, I get it!"

"ONE TWO THREE, LET'S GO!" Hugh tosses his pokeball so hard that it hit me hard in the face and I topple over.

"I'm not...a pokemon..." I said weakly. Christoph and yancy look over me then exchange worried glances. I sit back up again.

"I'm okay."

"Maybe you should rest up backstage." Yancy suggests. I push myself up with one knee.

"It's okay, I don't want to be a bother." I answer, waving my hands back and forth in front of me.

"Pignite, flame charge!"

"Eh?!" I screech as Pignite charges at Emolga who apparently is all healed and hovering above us.

"Uh oh." The four of us said together then hop off the stage as the battle starts.

"Maybe that rest isn't a bad idea." My eye twitch.

"I need to get going so I'll see you next time." Kyouhei says, looking at the clock on his Xtransceiver. With that, he pushes through the crowd of speechless people to the entrance as Yancy and Christoph lead me to backstage.

...

No one's POV

"Ugh..." Mei slumps onto a couch backstage, exhaustion spreading throughout.

"Want some water...?" Yancy walk up to her with a cup in hand but only to find that Mei has fallen fast asleep.

"What's her name again?" Christoph asks. "I didn't really catch it."

"Me either..." Yancy replies.

"Well she must have been really tired to fall asleep that fast." Christoph chuckles.

"I wouldn't blame her, it's been chaotic." Yancy reply. "I almost lost my favorite hat today but someone caught it and returned it to me though I didn't get a chance to thank him."

Thinking of that certain someone made Yancy dazed. Christoph leans back on a chair with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head.

"At least you got it back quickly." He sighs. "I can't believe I lost something that's attached to my wrist!"

Yancy giggles. "That was just almost impossible!"

"Oi, not funny." Christoph scrowls.

"Sorry sorry." Yancy reply, holding back laughter.

"By the way, your pitch was a little off during that performance."

Yancy start to frown. "Well you went off sync when we sang."

From there, they started arguing who did what, who was better, etc.

* * *

Mei's POV

Next morning, I woke up yawning in what seems to be a room in a pokemon center. I rub my eyes sleepily.

"How did I get here...?" I murmur then hop off and ready myself for the day. I asked Nurse Joy if she knows who brought me here and she answered that it was a boy and a girl. I thanked her and left the pokemon center, wondering who they might be though that slip away from my mind as I got a call from Bianca of the Xtransceiver.

"Hey there Mei!"

"Hi Bianca."

"Come to Route 5, I want to show you something!"

"Um okay..." I found my way around the city, getting lost every now and then.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I flinch at the voice. I turn around and...there's Hugh...with people in black.

"T-Team Plasma..." I gulp, stepping back and away from them. I then see Hugh charge at them, trying to start a fist fight.

"Will you stop following us you pest?" One of them bark and the two of them pushes Hugh to the ground.

"Hugh!" I exclaim, unconsciously running to my friend's aid and help him up.

"Mei, I need you to cover for me." Hugh says after seeing me. "I'm going to make them feel my rage!"

"Right." I said calmly with a dead glare at Team Plasma. Hugh gives me a weird look before facing Team Plasma.

Team Plasma's pokemon started to attack us which are Trubbish and one Watchog.

"Pignite!"

"Servine." Our pokemon materialize to counter attack. Pignite takes one of them in a one on one battle.

The Trubbish comes at Servine.

"Servine, hit them both out with leaf blade."

Servine nods, slamming Trubish at the fighting Watchog and charges at both of them with a lighted up tail.

"Ugh...let's get out of here!" One of the Team Plasma says, returning their pokemon and they running off.

"Uh..." Hugh blinks. Servine looks at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You were acting totally different just now. Multi-personality?"

"Huh?"

"Seems like you actually have a useful personality in you." He grins, patting my back.

"Geez...thanks..." I said sarcastically. "Why are you so against Team Plasma?"

"Well..." Hugh told me about how 5 years ago, Team Plasma had stolen his sister's Purloin and he wants to find and take back Purloin and give Team Plasma a beating.

"O-oh..." I said nervously. _Purloin...I think..._

"Mei, I'm going to need you're strength from now on." Hugh says.

"Heh?!" I replied, startled.

"Well, at least your serious personality." He walks away. "Make sure that it comes up when we fight Team Plasma!"

"Who said anything about fighting them?!" I squeak but he's too far to hear me. I groan and facepalm. "What did I get myself into?"

I finally made my way to Route 5. I can see Bianca's back as I got there.

"Bianca!" I call so that she would notice me.

"Mei!" Bianca turns around and wave at me. 'What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I kinda got lost in Nimbasa." I reply. "And it's not even an hour till you called me."

"That's long enough!" Bianca pouts. "Anyways, come with me!"

I follow behind her as she goes through some tall grass and stop in front of trees.

"Do you see or sense anything?"

I look cluelessly at her then tried to sense my surroundings but nothing came up. I shake my head.

"Well...I think..." She takes a sniff then listens for something and after, points in the direction of a grove of trees."It's there!"

"Wha...?" I ask blankly. "You're showing me trees?"

Bianca shakes her head then pushes me in.

"Wah!" I stumble into a secret entrance. "W-wha..."

Bianca enters in right after me. "Isn't this place pretty?"

I look in awe at the peaceful scenario. The leaves bunched together as walls and moving slightly because of a breeze. There is a sense of calmness in here.

"Sometimes, you can even find pokemon in these hidden grottos." Bianca informs.

"Really?" I look around as we head deeper in then I thought I saw a blur passing me. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Bianca asks.

"I think..." I look around but sees no sign of pokemon. "Um nevermind."

"Let's head out." Bianca and I left the place. "And that's what I wanted to show you! You can find them all over Unova but you have to found them."

"Thanks for showing me this."

"No problem, I'll be going now!" Bianca heads to Nimbasa City. "Bye!"

I wave goodbye to her and turn on my heels to go to the next town.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ex-Team Plasma

Chapter 10 - Ex-Team Plasma

* * *

Making my way through Route 5, something ringed. I look at the Xtransceiver on my wrist but it's not the one that's ringing.

"Weird...Oh!" I remembered that I had the lost Xtransceiver in my bag. I hastily look into my bag, searching until I found it. Good thing it's still ringing. I press a button to answer the call and continue walking.

"H-hello?"

"Mei! It took a while for you to pick up that I thought you lost it or something." He sounds relieved.

"S-sorry..." I apologize. "The thing can get lost in my bag and it takes me a bit to find it..."

The boy chuckles on the other side, sounding amused.

"Now that you called, there's a bit of a problem..."

"What is it?"

"Um...you see, I'm a trainer traveling around Unova and don't stay in one place for long."

"Ah, I see, that might make things more troublesome...plus, this black screen doesn't make it any better, we may be right next to each other and we wouldn't even recognize each other!"

"If we did, it would be awkward..." I sweatdrop. "But that's one in a millionth chance."

"True, how about this, I'll get to you ahead of time to discuss a suitable meeting place?"

"That sounds-oof!" I been stop in my tracks while not paying attention to what's ahead of me.

"Ow..." I groan as I fall back onto my behind.

"Mei, are you okay?" Curtis asks.

"Well well, lookie here." I open my eyes and look up to see a huge man, muscle wise, staring at me with a smirk, a motorcycle next to him.

"Eek!" I squeak. Looking around, I froze, there is a swarm of people around me and that guy. Is some kind of performance happening here before I barged in?

"Mei?"

"Are you my next opponent?"

"E-eh..?"

"Mei, are you okay over there?"

"Um...Curtis, can you call me later..?" I manage to reply.

"Uh...okay... Later then."

I end the call and look to the man, nervous. "O-opponent?"

"I'm known as Heartbreaker Charles." The man says proudly. "Because I can get ladies attention with no problem at all but I don't answer to them."

"I-isn't that a little mean?"

Charles chuckles. "I'm waiting for the right fish to bite."

"F-fish...?" I tilt my head, confused on what he means.

"Forget that, you want to have a triple battle with me? I want to keep going on my winning steak."

"Triple...battle...?" I ask, slowly. "I don't know how that works..."

He laughs. "I'll show ya!"

I furrow my brows. "Um...sure."

Standing up, I pat away the dirt. Everybody around use moved away to create space.

"Triple battle is really simple." Charles explains. "It has the same concept as double battles but this time with three pokemon."

"Three?!" I exclaim. _I can barely handle one!_

"Let's go Sigilyph, Archen, and Tirtouga!" His pokemon materializes.

"Um okay...which ones do I use..." I look at the four pokeballs in my hands and fumble around, deciding.

"Anytime now!" Charles called out, making me more nervous.

"U-um..." I look hastily at my pokeballs again and chose three without thinking. "G-go!"

"Vee!"

"Ser!"

"Buzz!"

My pokemon cry out upon materializing. They stand confidently in front of me. Servine notices me shaking and she extends a vine to calm me down and the other two smile at me.

"Thanks..." I smile with furrow brows. "We're ready."

"You can have the first move!" Charles call out from the other side.

"Okay." I reply. "Eevee, shadow ball! Electabuzz, thunderbolt!"

"Everyone! Dodge it!" My pokemon's attacks hit the ground, creating dust.

"Servine, charge in with a leaf blade!" Servine swiftly move into the cloud, hitting one of Charles's pokemon. Once it's cleared, it is revealed that Servine is locked in combat with Tirtouga.

"Archen, use pluck on Servine!"

"Electabuzz, freeze Archen with thunder wave!"

"Sigilyph, stop it with psybeam!"

"Eevee, counter with shadow ball!" Electabuzz sends a static wave towards Archen while psybeam is blocked by shadow ball.

"Servine, grab Tirtouga and throw it at Archen!"

"Ser...!" Servine lifts Tirtouga up and thrust it at Archen, causing them both to crash down.

"Sigilyph, whirlwind and gather them in one place!"

"Eevee, dig! Everyone, follow down!"

"Vee!" Eevee digs a tunnel quickly and the other two pokemon hop in just in time to avoid the storm.

"Tirtouga use aqua jet and target them while they're underground!" His turtle pokemon surrounds it self by water and comes zooming into the hole.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, worried. The ground begins the crack open and Tirtouga is sent flying out first. It looks like Electabuzz counter with thunderpunch.

"Servine, aim and use leaf tornado! Electabuzz, shockwave on Sigilyph! Eevee, quick attack against Archen!"

"Counter with Psybeam, quick guard and ancient power!" Sigilyph sends psybeam, Archen guard against quick attack and Tirtouga tries to block with the rocks it summoned. Out of the three, Archen remains standing while the other two falls unconscious.

"Two down, one to go."

"Archen, ancient power!" The flying pokemon summon and aim rocks at all three of my pokemon. "Electabuzz, protect! Eevee, climb those flying rocks and shoot Archen down with shadow ball!" My pokemon did just that and Archen is hit.

"Archen!"

"Servine, razor leaf!" Before Archen touch the ground, it's hit with leafs. Archen then lays unconscious on the ground. I sigh in relief.

"That was hard..."

"You're quite the natural!" Charles compliments while returning his fainted pokemon.

"N-not really.. I denied it, waving my hands back and forth in front of me.

"Well, there goes my winning streak." He sighs.

"I-I'm sorry!" I bow quickly.

"Nothing to worry about!" Charles grin. "You're pokemon is well train!"

I look at my pokemon as they smile at me. Everybody around us applaud.

"I-I need to go now so bye!" I race pass him and the crowd, through the gate and stopping to catch my breath next to a gigantic vertical structure though I wasn't paying attention to what it is. I lean on it and pant, my pokemon close to me.

"I'm getting too much attention to myself..." I said, thinking back to Nimbasa City and Route 5.

"Ships all clear!" A voice shouts then a loud really loud sound that sounds like a pokemon cry came.

"H-huh?" Before I know it, the thing behind moves and fall, taking me with it. "Ow..."

I fall backwards, hitting my head. My pokemon look worriedly at me.

"I'm okay..." I sit up, rubbing my head then look behind me to realized that it was a drawbridge. "How did I not notice that..?"

I turn my head back to see a man racing up to the bridge, stopping near where I am. He looks really exhausted.

"Um...sir?" I ask timidly.

"...Oh sorry miss," He apologizes. "I didn't see you there."

"You look really exhausted, do you need some water?" I ask, taking a bottle of water from my bag and handing it to him.

"That would really help, thank you." The man answers, taking the bottle and gulp in down in one swallow. I blinked in surprised.

"Now I feel all energized again!" He cheers. I jumped a little, not expecting that.

"Thank you Miss!" He exclaims and then he ran off across the bridge. I stare blankly after him.

"...What was that..." I ask. My pokemon had he same expression I have. Then I realized something even more shocking.

"I talked to a total stranger!" I yelp, clashing my hands to my face. "I-I-...T-that...w-wasn't..."

I panicked inwardly. _How much had I change?!__  
_

"Ser?" My pokemon snapped me out of my faze.

"Huh?!" I look at my pokemon. "Um...You guys should rest."

I return all but Servine to their pokeball because she took the pokeball out of my hand. "Is something wrong Servine?"

_I really wish I know what she's thinking..._

* * *

Servine's POV

I turn my head when she asked me. I still believe that my Mistress need someone to accompany her, I need more convincing until I can settle with her traveling alone. Then I heard approaching footsteps, turning towards the gate connecting Route 5 to hear, a human is running towards the bridge with dust trailing behind him.

"That looks like Hugh." My Mistress says, after squinting.

"COMING THROUGH!"

I sigh. Yep, that can only be the screaming boy sprint right pass us, causing my Mistress spin furiously and I to cough as dust comes at us.

"That mingy brat!" I blurted out. "Oops."

I must stay calm. That tag battle with that Dewott still haunts me. I'll never team up with that otter again.

"Ayeee..." My mistress says with dizziness. She spis onto the bridge then knocks off the bridge.

"Oh no!" I extend a vine to grab her feet as she hangs upside down. She snaps out of her trance and look at the situation then screams.

Yep...not leaving her alone.

* * *

Mei's POV

"That...Hugh...is...going to...get it..." I growl between breaths, crawling on the bridge floor. "Thanks Servine...that was a close one..."

Servine sighs in relief. I stand up, still shaking from dangling off the bridge. I held onto the rails and care to avoid looking over and down to see the height.

"What's his problem anyways?" I said to myself, annoyed. We walk across the bridge, onto the other side where where is a fountain and then over a stone bridge. I see a guy dressed in black arguing with a guy dressing a blue in the middle of the bridge. They both look familiar to me. I was about to get closer until I'm pulled away, my mouth muffled. I look to the corner of my eyes to see Hugh. I try to make a sound but he only shushed me. How did her get behind me anyways?

"Aw c'mon! Let's have fun stealing pokemon again!" The one in black persuade.

"...No, I refuse." The one in blue refuses. "I now realize that stealing pokemon away from others is sinful!"

"Tch. It's too late to act all goody-too-shoes now!" The other one says. "You have already done it plenty of times! Why not just go all the way?!"

"That would make our Lord sad..."

"Why are you still following that guy?!" The one dressed in black asks, frustrated. "He's the one that abandoned us when we were so loyal to him! He ran with his tail between his legs!"

"Don't speak ill of our Lord!" The one in blue argues back. "He'll come back to guide us!"

"You are a blockhead!" The one in black fumed, running off. The one in blue watch solemnly.

"So you're part of Team Plasma too?" Hugh finally asks openly. The guy jump in startle before answering.

"I'm an ex-member." He reply. "I change my ways."

"You change your ways huh?" Hugh asks in disbelief. He walks up to him and grab him by the scuffs. "Once a bad guy always a bad guy!"

That made me flinch, fear flowing through me.

"I'm trying to make amends!" The ex-Team Plasma says, pulling pushing Hugh away. "I know we can't wash away what we done in the pass, we're trying our best to fix things! We, ex-Team Plasma, have changed!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still wearing the uniform?!" Hugh points.

"This..." The member trails off.

"Nevermind! Just give me back my sister's Purloin is!"

"Purloin?" The ex-member asks, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hugh grabs his scuffs again, his voice fill with anger. "Don't act dumb. Five years ago, Team Plasma took away my sister's Purloin. Now tell where is it!"

The ex-member only sighs. "Another one who has a grudge. I don't have what you're looking for but come with me."

Hugh let's go of him and he started leading Hugh across the bridge into Driftveil City. Hugh stops and came back for me.

"You're coming too."

"I...I..." His eyes are so stern that I couldn't look at or argue with him. _He's really that upset..._

"Servine, let's go." Servine nods

...

"Here we are." The ex-member shows where he led us, a house up a steep hill. He then holds the door for us to go in first. Hugh went in first and I follow and hide right behind him, holding onto the back of his sweater.

"Hey are you okay?" Hugh looks over his shoulder. "You're shaking really bad."

"Shut up." I snap. "You're the one that dragged me here."

"Okay my bad." He holds up his hands in defeat.

"Rood, we have visitors." The man says behind us. My hair stand on end as I hear the name.

"Who is it?" An elder in robes came into view.

"This boy-"

"Before that, I have a question." Hugh cuts the guy off. "You guys are all Team Plasma too, right? But that guy told me you so call 'ex-members' saw the wrong in your ways and try to make 'amends'. That you guys have 'changed'."

He holds a fist in front of him. "Tell me, what makes you different from the Team Plasma right now?! And it better be a good answer."

"We, former Team Plasma members, started taking care of the Pokémon that were separated from their Trainers as a way to atone for our misdeeds"

"_SEPARATED?! _What a joke! YOU GUYS STOLE OUR POKEMON FROM US!"

I cower from Hugh's angry voice.

"Yes...I know. After the incident two yeas ago, we finally realized what we been doing." The elder sighs. "We weren't liberating the pokemon, we were stilling them."

"_LIBERATING?! _Ha, that's a laugh." Hugh scoffs.

"Let us start from the beginning shall we?" The elderly man asks. 'My name's Rood and who might you be?"

"Hugh." He crosses his arms. "The pathetic trainer who couldn't stop you guys from stealing my sister's Purloin away from her five years ago."

"I see...I sincerely apologize for our wrong doings back then." Rood apologizes solemnly.

"AN APOLOGY?!" Hugh explodes. "DO YOU THINK AN APOLOGY WILL HELP?!"

"Rood, what's going on?" A female voice asks. "Who's the one scaring these pokemon?"

Two lady appear from the room behind Rood. They look familiar, one with pink hair and one blonde. The pink one is holding a black-red pokemon.

"Sorry to disturb you two." Rood apologizes to them.

"FORGET IT!" Hugh shouts. "WHERE'S PURLOIN! TELL ME WHERE PURLOIN IS!"

"H-Hugh..." I stammer, covering my ears. "C-calm down!"

_I wish Kyohei was here._

Hugh looks around the room.

"Unfortunately, no matter how hard you look, your Purloin is not here." Rood says. He glares at Rood.

"An apology won't bring back my sister's Purloin!" Hugh says then turn to me. "I'm going to the gym first, I'm going to get stronger and crush Team Plasma myself."

With that, he left the scene. Servine and I are left behind.

"...Whi-Two? Is that you?" I hear one of the lady ask. I froze on the spot.

"Uh..." _What should I say?!_

"Um...s-sorry, I think you had me confused with someone else...m-my name's Mei!"

The two lady exchanged confused looks. I step towards the door, carrying Servine in my arms.. "Um...I gotta go!"

I race out the door and as far away as possible. I stopped in front of a huge hotel.

"Ser?" Servine wonders if I'm okay.

"I'm okay." I reassure her then let her down. _Whi-Two...haven't heard that name in a long time..._

"Yeah, I'm going right now!" I heard the door next to me slide open and someone hurrying out.

"Wah!" Someone bumped into me and both of us are knocked to the ground. I lean up on my elbow. "Maybe I should stop stopping at random places..."

"S-sorry!" The guy apologizes and stand up. "I'm in a rush and I didn't see you there!"

I look to who was talking and recognize that it was that green hair idol back at Nimbasa City. He seems occupied with something.

"Sir!" A man in a black suit and black sunglasses ran up to him from the hotel. "We have to hurry."

"Yeah, I know." The boy reply. I got up as a black limo stopped in front of us. "Sorry again."

He quickly got into his ride and off they went.

"...That must be one busy idol." I said nonchalantly.


	11. Chapter 11 - Anger Issues

Chapter 11 - Anger Issues

* * *

Mei's POV

"Ugh..." I look with frustration at the building in front of me. _If I don't enter, I'll have to deal with bugs...I wonder how he's doing._

Quickly, I shook my head, why am I even thinking about him? He's the one that got me into this. Taking a deep breath...I reach for the door...only to be slam by it.

WHAM!

The slam shook me so hard that every nerve in my body felt it.

"ARCEUS! WHO THE F-" Oops, I almost cursed out of anger.

In front of me, Hugh is staring blankly at my sudden appearance and sudden raise of tone. So did Servine.

"W-what?" I ask nervously, returning back to normal.

"You..." He's pointing at me. I gulp.

"Uh...N-nevermind..." He changes his mind all of a sudden.

* * *

Hugh's POV

That can't be her can it? I mean, it's Mei, her appearance hasn't changed but...her tone just now, even her Servine was shocked. I shiver.

_Note to self: Do not try to make her angry._

I thought I was the only one that could get so furious but Mei got ticked off just by a slam of a door -though I seriously didn't see her there-

"Earth to Hugh, you there?"

"Huh-? Oh hey Mei." I said startled. "Erm...sorry about the door."

"I-it's fine..." She replies. "You seem to be back to normal."

"What do you mean nor-Oh."

"Who's there?" A familiar voice calls from inside the gym.

"Yer still not out Hugh?" I turn to face Clay.

"What's this?" He asks curiously. "Are ya another challenge?"

Mei shakes a little in nervousness - probably because he's way bigger than her - before nodding.

Whoa whoa whoa, just stop right there. Mei. Wanting to challenge a gym? What? Did I miss something? Wait...Where's Kyouhei? Weird...He's usually the one who forces Mei to take on challenges but I haven't seen him all day. Did he leave her to flirt with a random girl?

"Then come right in!" Clay says with welcome. "I wouldn't mind battle right after another one."

"O-okay..." Mei reply hesitantly.

"I'm going to watch." I said. I want to see how strong her pokemon is.

Mei looks at me with surprised.

"You two squirts know each other?" Clay says, walking in front as we follow him to the lift.

"You can say that." I reply.

Mei only sighs. What's with that response?

"We're here." Clay announces to the battle field where I had exit out from.

"I-it's kind of dark..." Mei comments nervously.

"C'mon, why are you scared of everything?" I ask with an exasperated tone. She didn't respond, Servine only comforted her. I roll my eyes. Seriously, who's the trainer here? Servine or her?

"Ya ready?" Clay asks from the opposite side of the field. Mei took out one of her pokeballs and as expected, she fumbled with it with clumsiness.

"Eep!" Her pokeball fell to the ground, revealing her Electabuzz. Clay and I fall anime style. _Really? Does she not know what type Clay specializes in?__  
_

"Are you seriously going to use an electric type?" I shout from the sideline. She only looked at me with confusion. Okay...I guess not.

I facepalm. _This is going to be a long battle..._

Clay grins confidently and sent out his Krokorok. I sigh, not even going bother to see how it's going to battle out, instead, I turn on my Xtransceiver, scroll down a list of numbers and names until I stop on Kyouhei's name.

The call ring for a while before the other line picks up. I wonder what is taking him so long.

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

"What is that pokemon?!" My partner Looker exclaims as the pokemon attack us aimlessly.

"Genesect." I said calmly. I can sense someone else's presence.

"Who's there?" There's a chuckle before a scientist appeared with a Klinklang by his side.

"How did he get their?!" Look points to the man frantically. I mentally jot down a note. Looker needs more training.

"You have a strong sense." He commented. "I didn't think anyone could detect me under my shield."

I dodge another one of Genesect's attack before answering. "Who are you and What did you do to Genesect?"

"My name's Colress." He says calmly, tapping his tablet. "And I'm merely testing out my new invention model."

I notice that other than his tablet, he has another device in his coat pocket. That must be it.

"I'm impressed." Colress suddenly says. "How did you know of Genesect's name?"

There's no need to hid it, it's not really that important. "During my investigation, I found, in the ruins, a bit of data on the pokemon that Team plasma was testing."

"Why are you telling him that?!" Looker had a look of anger and horror on his face. I gave him a stare that says 'shut up' and he did.

"Ah, Team Plasma." Colress says with a look of amusement. "That's right, this pokemon was a testing subject. And now, it's mine as well."

_What does he know of Team Plasma?_

He takes the device from his pocket and press a button that made Genesect attack again.

"Why is he using his own pokemon as a testing subject?" Looker ask cluelessly.

"Because it's not his." I said nonchalantly. "Can't you see that if it's his then he wouldn't need that device he's holding to control it."

"Right again." Colress grins. "Let's see how this will go."

"Dewott." I command, sending out my pokemon.

If it's a wild pokemon then I could- my Xtransceiver's ringing. I sigh in annoyance. Why are people always calling me in the worst times. I look at the name and it's Hugh. Should I answer? It might get suspicious if I don't...then again, this is Hugh I'm talking about. What could he possibly want?

With me distracted, Genesect took the opportunity to aim a shot at me. _Drats, too careless._

"Kyouhei!" I heard looker exclaims.

I heard Colress sigh. "It broke again, I must go back to calculate the errors for this failure."

Smoke is around everywhere I look, I cough a little. When everything is clear again, Colress is already gone.

If I hadn't worn my protective gear then I would have been toast though my causal clothing didn't survive. My Xtransceiver is on the frizz from the blast as welll. I grit my teeth, Great...I can't answer the call anymore.

* * *

Hugh's POV

The call ended without him picking up.

"What the...?" I called again but it still wouldn't work. What is he doing that he doesn't answer a simple call?

I tried again and again then I got irritated.

"Just answer the damn call!" I said through grit teeth and frustration.

"Servine!"

"Huh?" I turn my attention to the battle. Mei barely send out her grass type. I look to Clay and he has his Sandslash. Did she take his Krokorok with her Electabuzz? Maybe I should've paid attention. I look towards Mei's side, she seems to be calmer. Why can't she be like that all the time...

"Sandslash, rollout!"

"Razor leaf and shoot it on the ground!" Mei commands. "Then follow it up by leaf blade!"

Servine shot leaves at the ground near Sandslash as it comes rolling him, causing him to slip. The grass type then goes in for a swift slice with leaf blade.

"Furry cutter!"

"Stop it's arms with vine whip!" Sandslash was about to hit with its claws but vines wrap around its claws, causing Sandslash to be immobilized for the attack.

"Another leaf blade!" When the attack hits, Sandslash faints.

"Excadrill!" Clay sends out his last pokemon after returning Sandslash.

"Servine, leaf tornado!"

"Slash through the storm!" Excadrill slash through the tornado with easy. "Now bulldoze!"

"Leech seed!"

* * *

Mei's POV

Near the end, both Servine and Excadrill are exhausted. I can tell that one more hit from one another will end the fight. With the multiple bulldoze Servine have received, her speed decreased by at lot so she won't be able to dodge the next one.

"Excadrill, bulldoze once more!"

_He really likes that move..._

Before Bulldoze could hit Servine, Excadrill collapses.

"What in tarnation just happened?" Clay asks in disbelief.

"Leech seed drain it's energy before Excadrill could hit." I explain. "It's been doing that during the whole battle starting with the first Bulldoze."

"Well I'll be!" Clay says, aghast. "I didn't even notice!"

"Thanks Servine." I pat Servine's head.

" 'Ere's yer quake badge." Clay says, taking off his cowboy hat and take out a badge. "You deserve it after that battle."

"Great! Battle me next!" Hugh says suddenly which made me jump. I forgot he was there.

"N-no!" I said hastily.

"Well now," Clay says tersely. "Ya both ain't that bad so how 'bout I show ya something?"

"What?" We both asks curiously.

"Wait, before that." Hugh has a serious tone. "I have a question...why did you for give Team Plasma for what they did?"

Okay...I guess he and Clay had a little discussion during battle.

"There's always room for folks to grow and change, ain't there?" He starts. I change to a sad look.

_Well, I been trying to change but I keep getting dragged back to where I don't want to be._

"You're point?" Hugh asks, folding his arms.

"And if ya only go after what ya think is right, ya might end up rejectin' other's thoughts and opinions. That might be dangerous."

"Is this an adult thing?" Hugh asks bluntly. Clay and I sweatdrop.

"Eh, whatever, I'm still gonna pulverize Team Plasma." That statement made my heart skip a beat.

"W-what were you going to show us Clay?" I ask nervously, changing the subject.

"Ya ever heard of the Pokemon World Tournament?"

We shook our heads but I know where this conversation is gonna led to.

"It's where trainers gather from all over to decide who's the toughest." Clay grins. "I'll show ya."

...

"I'm. Not. Going!" I struggle against Hugh's grip as he pulls me along while following Clay to this so call Pokemon World Tournament.

"Yes you are!" Hugh says sternly, using more strength.

"Why do you not want to?" Clay asks, glancing over his shoulders. "You did pretty good against me."

"Because I only agreed to challenged the gyms." I reply with grit teeth, continuing with my struggle.

"With who?" Hugh asks.

"With _him._" I answer. "If I don't Kyouhei's going torture me when he finds out!"

Hugh looked like he just had something figured out. "That would explain you're willingness to challenge Clay without him around."

I...have no comment on that.

Clay chuckles. "Young people these days."

"But you're still going!" Hugh says, determination lit in his eyes. " 'Cuz I want to battle you!"

A vein popped. First he almost made me fall of a bridge, then he dragged me to meet Rook, after that he slam me with a door, and now this?! Wait...I haven't paid him back for the bridge thing. My mind snapped after thinking about this.

"You want a battle?" I growl, anger start to boil inside of me. I grab his wrist with my free hand. "YOU GOT IT!"

I karate slam him down onto the ground and storm off towards a huge flashy large building, Servine following me.


	12. Chapter 12 - Ship Trouble

Chapter 12 - Ship Trouble

* * *

Hugh's POV

"I...did not expect that coming..." I groan, sitting up from where she had slam me. Clay had dark vertical lines under his eyes.

_...I ticked her off without knowing...What did I do?_

"How much strength does she have?" I mutter, rubbing my aching head.

"We should catch up." I said to Clay who seems to snapped out from his stare.

"Right..." He reply.

When we enter the flashy building, we say Mei waiting impatiently for us and Cheren standing awkwardly.

"Why's Cheren here?" I ask Clay.

"Yes, why am I here?" Cheren asks, overhearing my question.

"I'm gonna have have ya participate in the Driftveil Tournament!" Clay answers. "Eight will participate and if ya win three times, yer the champion!"

"I'm in!" I says quickly, fist pumping the air.

"That's great and all but why do I have to enter?" Cheren asks, fixing his tie.

"Cuz yer the one who's gotta show what pokemon battlin' is all 'bout. And yer pal ain't here either! I'm countin' on the power of youth, 'cause everyone likes up-n-comin' stars!"

Cheren sighs. "You never change, but this tournament does sound interesting."

"Does that mean I get to fight you again?" I asks, excited.

"If yer in the same bracket." Clay answers. That lessen my excitement but I'm still looking forwards to a good fight.

"Why do you have a bump on your head?" Cheren asks with an eye brow raised.

"Uh..."

"Are you guys done talking?" Mei asks suddenly, with a tone of annoyance. We walk towards the reception.

"Did something happen?" Cheren asks.

"You don't wanna know." I shiver.

...

"Let's give it up for the final round!" Some announcer guys exclaims. "On the left we have...HUGH!"

I walked out onto the stadium, the crowd cheering loudly. My face is on the screen.

Cheren was my last opponent and he was pretty tough to deal with. If he had used his team pokemon against me, I probably have lost.

"On the right we have...MEI!" Mei approaches from the opposite side, glaring at me. From what I watched during this tournament she was really serious. She didn't even leave a chance for her opponents to respond though that scientist - Colress was it? - gave her a little trouble. By that I mean _a little._

_Well, here we go... _I can see a scary aura surrounding Mei as she stares at me.

"Uh...good luck?" I said nervously. She held a pokeball in front of her.

"You're going to need it more." She says with a confident tone. "Braviary!"

"Tranquill!" Our pokemon materialize at the same time.

"Air cut-"

"Aerial ace!" Mei cuts me off and Braviary swift attacks. Well, didn't see that coming.

"Use slash!"

"Tranquill, detect!" My pokemon dodges Braviary's attack. Her pokemon sure is quick to attack.

"Now air cutter!"

"Wing attack!" Braiviary flies around the attack and hits my Tranquill.

"Get up and use roost!"

"Don't let it Braviary! Aerial ace!"

"Switch to detect!" With that, Tranquill barely evades.

"Tranquill use air cutter one more time!" I call hastily. This time, it hits Braviary.

"Hone claws follow by aerial ace!" Braviary charges at Tranquill for the attack.

"Dodge it!" Tranquill didn't and my pokemon fall to the ground unconscious.

"Semipour!" I send out my second pokemon after returning Tranquill. "Use scald!"

The heated water hits Braviary causing steam to rise.

"Braviary, take Semipour up!" Her pokemon flies up in the air with Semipour in its talons.

I didn't see that coming.

"Semipor use furry swipe and get down!"

Braviary winces at the multiple swipes but still didn't let go.

"Toss Semipour and push down with aerial ace!"

"Use this chance to attack with scald!" As Braviary plunge own at Sempiour with aerial ace, my pokemon counter with scald. Both ended crashing to the ground and stay unconscious. We return our pokemon and send out another.

"Pignite! I'm counting on you!"

"Eevee! Finish this!"

"Tch, just hope Pignite lasts." I mutter.

"Eevee dig!" Her Eevee quickly digs a tunnel.

"Pignite stand your ground."

They was a tense silence as we figure out where Eevee would strike. We heard a crack.

"Use arm thrust!" I point to the spot behind Pignite.

"Double team follow by shadow ball!"

As my pokemon attacks, Eevee quickly duplicates, causing Pignite to miss then they launch multiple shadow balls at Pignite.

"Use flame charge until you find the real one!"

"Nite!" Pignite burst into flames, charging back and forth at the Eevees until none are left.

"Wha...?" I look frantically at where Eevee could be but they're not there.

"Eevee now!" Suddenly, the brown pokemon pops up under Pignite and takes Pignite down.

"Pignite! Get up and use flamethrower!"

"Quick attack!" Before Pignite could launch, Eevee headbutts his mouth close.

"Shadow ball!"

"Arm thrust!" Both attacks hit and they stood back to have a staring contest. Pignite becomes unstable and fall. His eyes become swirls.

"AND THE WINNER IS MEI! Let's thank them for having a great battle!"

The audience roar with cheers and applauds. I sigh and return my pokemon while Mei pets Eevee before returning her.

_She's pretty strong when she wants to be._

* * *

Mei's POV

I feel so much better now. Those three battles took away my steam.

"Well, that sure was exciting." Cheren says as me, him and Hugh head out. "You two really have changed since our battle back at Aspertia City."

We gave him blank faces then a figure in black passes us.

"What was that?" Hugh asks, narrowing his eyes are the running figure. "I'm going to give chase! Mei, come withe me!"

"E-eh?!" I exclaim. He's giving me a look that says I can't argue back.

"Stop." Someone commands calmly. We look around to see Colress coming out.

"It is not in your business to stick your neck in something that's so dangerous!"

"Dude. I don't even know you." Hugh says, annoyed. "They might have my sister's Purloin!"

He then chased after the figure.

"And...there he goes." I said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, I'll go as well." Cheren says, fixing his tie and started walking. "I got his back."

I watch as they get further from view and sigh. Colress sigh as well.

"He's being reckless! Does he place so much trust in his pokemon?" Colress asks no one in particular. "That is merely impossible, they are only bond by pokeballs. "

"Trust..." I look at Servine's pokeball in my hand then look ahead and started running after them.

"Where are you going?" Colress shouts. I didn't bother to reply back.

There is a huge sail ship docked at the pier. I look up to see that the sails have the Team Plasma Crest on it and gulp.

_Okay Mei, you can do this. They're now your enemies. _I took a deep breath before stepping on onto the plank and into the ship.

"Seriously? This is your base?" I heard Hugh's mocking tone. I let out Servine, nodding to each other, we sneaked around then saw Hugh shouting and Cheren fixing his tie, preparing to battle. I mentally facepalm, _idiot...he's__ making such a big commotion..._

"Is it me or is it a bit cold in here?" I ask Servine.

'What have we here?" A voice says evilly.

"Servine." I called. My pokemon quickly strike but only to get hit back by a Seviper.

"I think I found something interesting." The female grunt says.

_What...? Does she recognize me? _I frown and furrow my brows.

"Seviper, take care of that pokemon."

"Tch." I lunge forward to cover Servine from being hit by a poison tail. I grimace in pain.

In seconds, I feel my throat being squeezed by something.

"Ngh-!" I couldn't talk.

"Take her." I try struggling against the pokemon's grip but it only tightens it, it feels like the air is being taken out of me. After being dragged into up to the deck, I'm thrown into a room. I support myself up, gasping for air then went for the door but it's locked.

"Ugh..." I clutched my wound, the poison from Seviper takes in effect.

"Look what we have here."

"That voice..." I look fearfully into the room.

"If it isn't Whi-Two." Zinzolin comes into view wearing a purple robe with a Cryogonal hovering next to him.

"How have you been?" He asks in a false sweet done.

I stayed silent and quickly took out my pokeball.

"Ice beam!"

"Electabuzz, thunderbolt!" I send out my pokemon and both attacks hit each other, sending sparks and ice everywhere. I shield myself with my arms as some of the attacks hit near me and luckily, the door.

"Electabuzz return!" I command as I return Electabuzz to his pokeball and began running out.

"Now now, why are you running away?" I heard Zinzolin said calmly. "Cryogonal, stop them!"

Where we're out by the rails of the deck, I could see Hugh and Cheren being cornered at the mast by the grunts.

"Hugh! Cheren!" I called out, getting there attention.

"Ser!" I turn to where I heard Servine's voice. Out of the corner of my eye, Cryogonal send out another ice beam with the purpose to freeze me in my tracks.

"Icebeam!"

Another ice beam collides with Cryogonal's but the impact send me flying off the deck and free falling.

"Servine!" My pokemon called out.

_Tch...The poison's getting to me. _I close my eyes and hope for the worse.

"Well this is interesting." A familiar voice says amusingly. "It's not everyday that a maiden falls into my arms. Am I lucky or what?"

I open my eyes and stare into a smirking face...with a lot of scratches.

"Hehe..." I chuckle weakly. "In your dreams..."

"Can you stand?"

"I-I think..." He puts me down gently. We're standing near the mast of the ship, I flew pretty far.

"Kyouhei!" Hugh exclaims. "What took you so long?!"

"Sorry." Kyouhei grins. "I have minor set backs. But we should settle this first."

A Samurott stand by his side.

"Yeah..." Hugh looks back to his surroundings, Emboar by his side. I guess it evolved during this.

"This is so bothersome." Cheren says calmly, fixing his tie.

"Stop your resistance if you don't want harm to these two pokemon." Zinzolin threatens. I widen my eyes, he has Servine pinned down by Seviper.

"Servine!" The poison affected me even more.. "Argh..."

"We'll handle this." Hugh says deadly through grit teeth, extending an arm in front of me to signal to me to not move.

"Kyouhei, I'm going to let my rage run wild so back me up."

Kouhei smile at Hugh and nod.

"Emboar, flame thrower!" Hugh points at Zinzolin.

"Cryogonal, use ice beam!" The fire pushes back at the ice pokemon.

"Samurott, ice beam!"

Kyouhei's pokemon releases the beam, aiming at the deck. The created ice spikes all the way up and everyone had to get out of the way.

"Emboar, arm thrust on Seviper!" The fire pokemon jump up to punch Seviper down.

"Cryogonal use ice beam one more time!"

"Flame thrower!" The flames melt the ice and hits the grandpa snowflake. (I always want to call him that)

"Seviper, poison tail and aim for the Servine!" The female grunt commands.

"Servine block it!" I exclaim. Servine hears my command and got up. Using her tail, Servine blocks the poison tail with leaf blade. In the contact, she starts to glow and grow in size. Where Servine was is now a Serperior.

Relieve spread through my chest. "Thank goodness."

"Stoutland, take care of these grunts with hyper beam."

"Samurott, water pulse!"

"Emboar, flame thrower!"

With everyone attacking, the ship is filled with explosions and smoke. My pokemon manage to return to me through the chaos.

Once the attacks stop, we stood in front of Zinzolin.

"Give it up." Hugh says coldly, cracking his knuckles.

"Aren't you the sage that was stuck in the frozen storage two years ago?" Cheren asks, recognizing him from up close. "Zinzolin was it?"

"YOU!" Zinzolin points to Cheren. "If it weren't for you and your pals, Team Plasma could've ruled Unova two years ago! But just you wait, we'll be at the top in no time!"

"We should tie them up while we have the chance." Kyouhei says with a serious tone.

"Grr...Shadow Triad!" Zinzolin summons. "Get them out of here!"

"We are not yours to command." One of the three ninja figures state as they appear out of no where. "This will be the only exception."

"Whatever, just get them away." Zinizolin says, annoyed.

Within a flash, we're transported back to the pier, but not before one of the Shadow Triads whispers something to me that bring uneasiness.

"What the-!" Hugh says with surprise.

"They're not call the Shadow Triad for nothing..." Cheren comments. "Their superhuman abilities..."

"Mei, you alright?" Kyouhei asks suddenly.

"H-huh...?" I tried to think up of an answer and force a smile.

"Um...I'm...fin..e..." My mind decided to blank out.

"H-hey!"


	13. Chapter 13 - No title

Chapter 13 - No title

**I can't think of any title for this chapter.**

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

Hm...Mei seems to be out of it. I wonder why...

"Mei, you alright?"

"H-huh...?" She snaps out from her thoughts. She seems to take a while to formulate an answer then she smiles but it look forced.

"Um...I'm...fin..e..." She says weakly before beginning her fall to the ground.

"H-hey!" I caught her before she fall to the ground.

"Mei!" Hugh and Cheren has been taken by surprised.

"Ser..." Her Serperior look at her with concern.

I checked her condition. "She's been poisoned for a while now."

The pale Mei is heated up and she is breathing heavily.

"That's not good." Cheren says with worry.

"Hugh, hold her." I said as I pass Mei for Hugh to hold then I search through my bag for medicine that might help. I found some antidote right after and gave some to Mei. After that, her color returned to her face but still felt hot.

"Let's bring her back to the pokemon center to rest." I suggest. Hugh nod in response. We parted with Cheren and make our way to the Driftveil pokemon center.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Hugh points to my face. I wish those scratches weren't visible.

"I got attacked by a wild pokemon." Hehe...that isn't a complete lie. I didn't predict today's event though, I thought that we, as in Looker and I, could track down Colress after catching Genesect. To think I would meet Mei, Hugh and even Cheren again, at least I told Looker to split and search. But why did Team Plasma dock in this area? Is that Colress with them? He did seem to mention their name but not in an approval tone. And those Shadow triad...with their superhuman abilities, couldn't they have just capture us instead of leaving us on the dock?

We took Mei to the pokemon center and had her rest in one of the rooms that the center provides for weary trainers then ask Nurse Joy to heal her pokemon.

I fake a yawn. "If you don't mind me, I'm going to hit the sack. It's been really tiring."

Hugh looks at me blankly before replying with a nod. I enter into a room but instead of sleeping, I waited up to make sure that Hugh also went into his room to sleep. After that I started search through my bag.

"Can't believe it took so much trouble just to catch a pokemon." I mutter, reaching for a pokeball then for my broken Xtransceiver. "Next time, I'm getting a back up."

I slip out of the room in the pokemon center but not before leaving a note for Hugh. As I told Looker, I stopped behind the market building and waited for him. Sooner than I have arrive, my senses pick something up.

I sigh, leaning against the wall with folded arms before speaking. "When dust accumulates..."

"A mountain is form is formed." Finish by Looker's voice. The man in the brown trench coat drops by(literally) by a rope.

"Do we have to do this every time?" I ask nonchalantly, watching Looker rubbing is aching head. Kinda feel bad for him but at the same time, it's amusing. Looker gave me a glare.

"You need to work more on your stealth." I point out. "I can sense you from a mile away."

"Who are you to tell me that?!" Looker blurt out before he can probably stop himself.

"Your higher-up." I smirk, looking down on him. I enjoy seeing him fume over our rankings since I am a higher rank than he is in the International Police.

"Putting that aside," I give him a seriously then hand him the pokeball I took out. "Sent this Genesect to the International Police HQ, ask the researchers to examine the pokemon, and I want a thorough report written on this situation and sent to the HQ."

I notice his bemused look. "Did you get all of that?"

"Y-yeah." He stutter , trying to hide his not-so-confidence voice but it didn't get past me.

I gave him a looming look. "Write it down if you can't remember all that."

"R-roger!" Looker stiffen up and salute me.

"This is why I rather work alone..." I mutter under my breath, making sure Looker didn't hear it. I could have done all of that but splitting the work will be faster and I have my own to-do list.

"Did know he can be so demanding." Looker mutter, not knowing that I can hear him.

"I can hear you." I said with monotone. Looker flinch, looking at me in disbelief.

"What do you expect?" I answer, reading his face. "I been trained in these things."

"Tch." He couldn't say anything back about that.

"Anyways, you can contact me in a few hours." Looker stares blankly at me.

"But wasn't your Xtransceiver broken trying to catch Genesect?"

I take out a light walker middle and proceed to flip it up then catch it. "A magician can fix that."

* * *

Normal POV

Morning had came and Hugh found a piece of note on the front of his room door. He read it, crumbled it up, and toss it in the waste basket.

"That guy, come and go as he please." Grumbled a bad mood Hugh. He then heads to the room where Mei slept and slam the door wide open.

"Oi! Wake up!" There came a screech and a thud. On the floor lie a drowsy Mei who is seats up and rub her eyes.

"Don't you ever knock?" Mei asks with a hint of annoyance. Hugh stare blankly at her then Mei realize what her loud friend had been looking at.

"AAAHHHH! OUT, OUT, OUT!" Screeched an embarrassed Mei, throwing things until Hugh steps out and closes the door.

"S-sorry!" Hugh apologizes hastily. "I forgot that you have a nest for a head!"

"Shut up Qwilfish head!" Mei shouts in reply, quickly fixing her hair and everyday morning routine.

"You could've woken up earlier donut hair!" Hugh counters back against the door. "It's nearly 9 am!"

The girl then opens it, ignore her spike hair friend, and headed for the exit.

"You forgot your pokemon." Hugh says, pointing to the front counter when Nurse Joy is. Mei turns around and picks up her fully healed pokemon then leaves the pokemon center. The girl suddenly realize something as she steps out. How did she get to the pokemon center?

"You were poisoned so Kyouhei gave you an antidote then we brought you to the pokemon center." Answer Hugh from behind who read Mei's facial expression.

"Really?" Mei said, surprised but moments later, yesterday's events replay itself in her head.

"But palm tree left before we woke up." Hugh says with a nonchalant tone as if he knows what Mei is wondering.

The donut hair girl only gets upset and pouts. "Who said I was wondering where he is?"

"Then why are you acting like a kid when I said that?" Hugh smirks. Mei turns away from him, folding her arms.

"Don't make me do it again." She threatens, dark aura looming over her. Hugh gets the hint and stop.

"A-anyways..." Hugh says nervously, changing the subject. "Now that you're all better, I'll be off."

Mei mutters something that Hugh didn't catch but he heard something.

"Sorry what?" The boy asks for her to said it clearer. Mei turn her head to Hugh, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Thanks." Mei mutter again, glancing away.

* * *

Hugh's POV

I took that by surprise, not by the fact of the 'thanks' but that she is actually kind of cute...wait, what am I saying?!

I hit my head mentally against a wall. She's an absentminded, hopeless scaredy cat who doesn't even want to fight er...unless provoked.

By the time I realize, Mei is giving me a weird look.

"Erm you're welcome!" I said hastily.

"I'll be going now." Mei says, heading out of the city.

* * *

Mei's POV

That Hugh was acting weird...oh well, not my problem. I left Driftveil City and now on Route 6, avoiding some trainers and ending up having to battle them because of the eye to eye contact thing.

Suddenly, I heard the ring of the Xtransceiver. I quickly finish the battle with a trainer's Castform with Eevee as I search through by bag for the lost Xtransceiver.

"Thanks for the battle." I said politely to the trainer even though I wasn't the one that wanted to battle.

"What battle?" Ask Curtis's voice. I had answer the call before I spoke with the trainer.

"Hey Curtis." I greet. "And I was just thanking a trainer for battling."

"Sorry if I called at the wrong time." His voice sounded apologetic.

"Not really, I was just finishing up." I reply causally as I walk on in Route 6. "I should just put this thing where I can see it."

Curtis chuckle at my comment.

"It's not funny!" I pout.

"Sorry sorry!" He apologizes then changes the subject. "By the way, do you know what my job is?"

I was taken aback at the question. How am I supposed to figure that out if I never meet the guy before?

"Am I supposed to take a wild guess?" I ask.

"Sure, who knows, it might be right."

"Then..." I thought for a moment and spoke the first thing that appear in my mind. "Sing-oof!"

I wasn't paying attention to the road and clash with a tree then fell.

"Ow..." I groan, rubbing my face.

"Did something happen again?" Ask Curtis' worried voice.

"Yep...just hit myself against a tree while walking." I reply nonchalantly.

"You sound like it happens all the time." Said an amused Curtis.

" 'Cuz it does." I deadpan. Curtis let out a laugh but it wasn't the mean kind.

"Oops, my co-worker is calling me so I'll end the call now." Curtis says, sounding a bit disappointed. "You're pretty fun the talk to, talk to you later?"

"Sure!" I chirp. "Talk to you later."

With that, the call ended and I put the Xtransceiver back. That Curtis guy doesn't sound that bad, I kind of enjoy having someone to talk to...I'm being to open now...

I felt a droplet on my face and look up to see storm clouds.

"Uh oh." I said flatly. I need to find somewhere to wait out the rain. Looking frantically around, I found a building called the Season Research Lab. Whatever it is, I hope that they let me stay until the rain stop because it's raining Growlithes and Meowths right now.

"Hello...?" I pick into the building to see computers, Deerlings of different colors, and scientists, they look busy. I then recognize the back of the the figure in front of me.

"Cheren?"

* * *

**I'll end the chapter here.**

**Sorry if I have grammatical errors.**


End file.
